Revenge
by titinana
Summary: Et si la disparition de Felicity n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être...Et si la vengeance de Slade Wilson était plus cruelle que ce que l'on pensait. Fait suite à l'épisode 13 de la saison 2. Poste de missing moment (le 1er est en ligne) qui met en lumière quelques scènes de nos tourtereaux avant le happy end!
1. Chapter 1

Peur. Douleur. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine alors que des souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Oliver et Sara ensemble. Son cœur brisé encore une fois par cet homme qu'elle aimait profondément. Un sanglot lui échappa et une voix lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Lâchez-prise et cette douleur s'envolera. Bientôt tout cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, je vous le promets.

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, cette voix lui parlait, l'isolait du reste du monde. Cette voix apaisait sa peine, sa douleur. Elle se sentait si faible mais cette voix lui donnait la force de se relever, de céder enfin.

Sa respiration s'apaisait quand un éclat de voix l'arracha à sa quiétude nouvellement retrouvée et Felicity ouvrit subitement les yeux, réalisant que l'obscurité l'entourait.

- Felicity ! Non ! Regarde-moi !

Son cœur s'affola au son de cette voix. Elle la connaissait et la brume qui enveloppait son esprit se dissipa d'un coup.

- Oliver ! s'écria-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle était ligotée à une chaise. Oliver !

Mais l'obscurité l'empêchait de le voir et le silence lui répondit.

- Oliver ! appela-t-elle une dernière fois et sa voix se brisa avant qu'un souffle chaud lui balaie l'oreille.

- Notre cher Oliver va assister à sa plus grande perte, miss Smoak.

Un frisson d'effroi la paralysa quand Felicity reconnut cette voix…Le vieil ami d'Oliver…Cet homme qui avait juré sa perte.

- Slade Wilson, souffla-t-elle en rencontrant son visage balafré, un cache noir lui barrant son œil perdu. Petit cadeau d'Oliver et de ses flèches.

- Je vois que je suis célèbre, constata-t-il d'un rire rauque. Mais vous, Felicity Smoak vous l'êtes bien plus.

Un spot de lumière s'alluma brusquement, aveuglant partiellement la jeune femme mais elle l'aperçut. Lui…Oliver…Son ami, son héros, l'homme qu'elle aimait malgré elle. Il était suspendu à quelques mètres d'elle, les bras ligotés au-dessus de sa tête. Sa mâchoire était serrée, ses muscles bandés alors que leurs yeux se croisaient. Felicity remarqua son torse nu ensanglanté et un sanglot lui échappa.

- Felicity, souffla-t-il en grimaçant de douleur. Ca va aller.

Devant son regard déterminé, elle hocha la tête, l'espoir retrouvé avant que le rire grave de Slade Wilson ne la fasse sursauter d'effroi.

- Non ça ne va pas aller Oliver. Dis-lui qu'elle va mourir mon ami. Dis-lui combien tu es désolé…

- Non ! grogna Oliver en se débattant avec ses liens. Laisse-la Slade ! C'est entre toi et moi. Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça !

- Oh que si, débuta Slade en caressant une mèche blonde de Felicity entre ses doigts.

La jeune femme frissonna sous son contact, essayant de se dégager mais cette situation semblait beaucoup amuser l'ancien soldat.

- Ne la touche pas ! grinça Oliver entre ses dents, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Tu sais Oliver, continua Slade en ignorant son intervention. Je comprends ce qui t'a tant plu chez elle. Cette candeur, cette pureté. Une lumière pour ton côté sombre…Une lumière qui te révèle comme un héros. Mais que deviendras-tu Oliver sans cette lumière ?

Felicity se figea, un sanglot lui échappant quand elle sentit le canon d'une arme à feu se poser sur sa tempe. C'était la fin. Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux d'Oliver. Le temps semblait s'être ralenti…

- Dis adieu à Felicity, tonna Slade alors qu'il appuyait doucement sur la gâchette.

- Nonnnnnnn !

Le cri désespéré d'Oliver résonna dans la tête de Félicity alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, deux larmes s'échappant de ses paupières.

Le spot s'éteignit et le cliquetis de la gâchette s'actionna, la détonation résonnant dans l'obscurité.

- BOUM ! ricana Slade Wilson.

* * *

><p>Oliver se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, faisant écho à l'orage qui éclatait à l'extérieur. Les souvenirs de cette nuit ne cessaient de le hanter, de le tourmenter. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux humides de sueur.<p>

Tournant la tête, il aperçut une chevelure blonde étalée sur un oreiller et soupira de lassitude. Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, à lui faire espérer quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas lui donner. Depuis cette nuit, il était brisé, seul l'espoir de la retrouver le maintenant en vie.

Souplement il se dégagea des draps et observa l'orage se déchainer à travers la fenêtre. Felicity était là, quelque part. Oliver le sentait. La nuit de sa présumée exécution, son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Aucune trace de sang n'avait été identifiée pourtant Oliver se souvenait de la détonation. Il pouvait encore entendre la déflagration retentir dans son esprit et ressentir la douleur empoigner son cœur à la perte de Felicity.

Il avait cru qu'elle était morte jusqu'au moment où il réalisa que son corps restait introuvable. Pas de corps, pas de sang. Felicity s'était comme volatisée et Slade avait mis en scène son exécution. Il savait que l'enlèvement de Felicity le tourmenterait plus que sa mort. Ne pas savoir où elle était, si elle allait bien, avec qui elle était, était bien plus douloureux. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver, la protéger de lui et de ses ennemis et il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il avait perdu Felicity, sa lumière et depuis les ténèbres avaient assombris son cœur.

Pendant un an, Oliver n'avait cessé de la rechercher aux quatre coins du monde, en vain. Il avait contacté sa mère, son seul parent, dans l'espoir que Felicity lui ai donné des nouvelles mais rien. Oliver avait interrogé ses rares amis, ses collègues à la Queen Consolidated mais cela n'avait encore rien donné.

Felicity avait disparu et le désespoir commençait à l'envahir.

-Oliver, murmura Sarah et le jeune archer tressaillit quand il sentit ses mains l'enlacer, sa poitrine se plaquant contre son dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, soupira Oliver sans la regarder. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il se dégagea de son étreinte et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante. Il se vêtit d'un jogging et d'un polo et retrouva Sarah assise sur le rebord du lit, le drap enroulé autour d'elle.

- Je vais courir un peu.

- Il pleut dehors Oliver, le confronta Sarah en se levant. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

Sa main se leva pour caresser sa joue mais Oliver se déroba subtilement. Sarah fronça les sourcils, blessée au cœur.

- Tu me fuis, constata-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Je ne t'avais rien promis Sarah

- Arrête ! cria la jeune femme. Tu ne peux pas dire ça après tout ce qu'on a vécu. L'île, Laurel, nos doubles vies…

- Sarah soit tu l'acceptes, soit tu t'en vas, l'interrompit Oliver le regard vide de toutes émotions. Arrête de rechercher quelque chose en moi Sarah. Tu mérites mieux. Je suis désolé.

Oliver se détourna et partit courir sous la pluie diluvienne. Il avait l'impression que ses larmes d'eau le lavaient de ses pêchés, de ses erreurs.

Depuis la disparition de Felicity, il avait rompu tout contact avec sa mère Moira Queen. La découverte de son mensonge éhonté sur la véritable filiation de Thea, sa sœur, avait contribué à la cassure. Après la fin de sa campagne et son élection à la tête de la mairie de Starling City, Oliver n'avait plus eu de relation avec sa mère. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant devant elle, devant Thea, devant le reste du monde. Il avait promis à sa mère qu'il ne révélerait rien à Thea sur l'identité de son géniteur mais en retour, il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec elle. Thea avait été surprise par son attitude soudaine mais Oliver avait réussi à masquer ses réels sentiments. Avec elle, il était resté son grand frère Ollie mais au fond, dans son cœur, il était brisé.

Une vibration dans la poche de son jogging l'arracha à ses sombres pensées et Oliver ralentit ses foulées avant de lire un message de John Diggle sur son portable.

« Urgent. RDV au Verdant ».

Inspirant profondément, Oliver reprit sa course et marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la bâtisse où les néons du Verdant éclairaient la rue.

Lentement, il rentra dans la boite de nuit déserte et se dirigea vers son sanctuaire. Il n'y avait plus remis les pieds depuis la disparition de Felicity. Cet endroit regorgeait de tant de souvenirs d'elle. Ses ordinateurs, son parfum fleuri, son sourire…

Sans elle, il n'avait plus eu la force de mener sa lutte contre le crime. Il avait raccroché son alter-ego et tenté de faire son deuil. En vain.

John apparut soudainement devant lui et le conduisit en bas des marches où se trouvait l'installation informatique de Felicity. Oliver prit une grande inspiration, la douleur lui comprimant la poitrine.

- John pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

- Il faut que tu voies ça, lui répondit son ami. Quand j'ai reçu l'alerte, je n'y ai pas cru mais quand j'ai vu cette vidéo Oliver….Je…C'est elle.

Oliver se figea devant ses mots et eut du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Sur la bande vidéo qui passait en boucle sur l'ordinateur, une jeune femme brune se présentait à la douane de l'aéroport de Starling City, leur montrant ses papiers.

Nerveusement, Oliver zooma sur son visage et son cœur rata un battement. Mêmes expressions faciales, même yeux, même position corporelle. Malgré sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux, tout démontrait que c'était elle. Felicity.

Felicity était de retour.

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Un petit message pour me laisser vos impressions! Merci!


	2. Petit retard hors de ma volonté

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous peut-être),

Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour vos messages d'encouragements et vos impressions. Cela me touche beaucoup.

Ensuite, le chapitre 2 se fera un peu attendre car mon PC vient de me lâcher. Du coup j'en ai commandé un autre car je ne peux vivre sans PC et surtout sans écrire.

J'espère bien poster le chapitre 2 la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines grand maximum.

Voilà

Biz et à bientôt j'espère.

Titinana


	3. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau PC et un nouveau chapitre!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

Dès qu'elle mit le pied sur le sol de Starling City, un mélange de nostalgie et de malaise envahit Felicity. Elle n'était plus la même que celle qu'elle avait été…

Déjà physiquement elle avait changé. Elle s'était teint les cheveux en brun et avait définitivement délaissé ses lunettes pour des lentilles de contact. Son corps, lui, était devenu plus souple, plus fort, plus athlétique mais le plus grand bouleversement restait son âme. Elle n'était plus la Felicity naïve et faible…Elle était devenue forte et cela, elle le devait à Lui.

Il lui avait tout montré et elle avait compris qu'elle avait été aveuglée, trompée, trahie par l'homme pour qui elle avait une totale confiance…par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Rectification, l'homme qu'elle avait pensé aimer car désormais Felicity n'était plus aveuglée et son combat n'était plus le même.

Une berline noire s'arrêta devant elle et Felicity sourit en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur, découvrant son patron. Toujours d'une élégance brute et sauvage, Slade Wilson tourna la tête vers elle, dévoilant le cache noir qui barrait son visage meurtri.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage miss Smoak ?

- Oui, répondit Felicity en regardant les buildings défiler par la fenêtre puis elle se retourna vers lui. Par où commençons-nous ?

- Par vous, répondit Slade et Felicity écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il est temps que Felicity Smoak refasse surface.

La jeune femme sentit son estomac se contracter d'anticipation mais aussi de peur. Réapparaître. Renaître.

Durant tout ce temps, elle s'était préparée à ça pourtant une boule d'angoisse lui serra la gorge. Elle allait devoir faire face à son passé…faire face à lui…Oliver Queen.

* * *

><p>Las, Oliver resserra le nœud de sa cravate, le bruit des convives filtrant à travers les murs du manoir.<p>

Thea avait insisté pour organiser une réception en honneur de leur mère et malgré les différends qu'il entretenait avec elle, Oliver ne pouvait décliner.

Ses yeux se rivèrent sur son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage était tiré, une barbe de trois jours brunissait faiblement ses joues et des cernes violacées avaient pris naissance sous ses yeux.

La vidéo où apparaissait Felicity ne cessait de le hanter, le rendant fou. La revoir après tout ce temps, aussi belle, aussi vivante, le soulageait autant que cela l'effrayait. Elle était là, elle était revenue mais Oliver ignorait tout de ce qui lui était arrivé durant cette longue année. Où était-elle ? Avec qui ? Mais surtout pourquoi n'avait-elle pas donné de signes de vie ?

Oliver avait perdu sa trace après qu'elle ait quitté l'aéroport et cela le rendait fou d'être là alors qu'il touchait enfin au but. Felicity était toute proche mais des questions restaient encore en suspens. Oliver n'était pas serein.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Felicity, Slade Wilson était son bourreau.

Descendant les marches du grand escalier en marbre, Oliver prit une grande inspiration en observant la foule des convives. Toute la haute société de Starling City était là.

Le jeune héros esquissa un sourire factice dès les premières poignées de mains. Il parlait poliment, hochant la tête, plaisantant quand il fallait.

Le regard de sa mère sur lui le figea et ses yeux bleus devinrent froids quand il tourna la tête vers elle. Il sentit son frisson quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser subtilement sur la joue.

- Merci d'être venu, murmura Moira à son oreille.

- Je le fais pour Thea, lui répondit froidement Oliver.

- Je sais.

Et Oliver la contourna discrètement, se dirigeant vers le bar. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Il commanda un double scotch et observa vaguement le liquide ambré. Une ombre massive se posta à ses côtés et Oliver reconnut de suite son ami et garde du corps John Diggle.

- Vous ne devriez pas Mr Queen, déclara le colosse noir en fusillant le verre d'alcool qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Oliver le savait. Il n'avait plus touché une goutte d'alcool depuis six mois mais le retour de Felicity avait fait réapparaître ses démons. Oliver se souvint des nuits alcoolisées, ivre mort, qu'il avait passées après la disparition de sa partenaire. Dans le noir, cloitré au manoir, il avait vidé le bar de son défunt père. Il n'avait plus été qu'une ombre et sans l'aide de sa famille et de ses amis, surtout de John, il n'aurait pas pu remonter la pente.

- Tu as raison, déclara Oliver en repoussant le verre et passa une main lasse sur son visage. C'est juste que depuis que j'ai vu cette vidéo, depuis qu'on a la preuve qu'elle est en vie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Felicity ne nous donne aucun signe de vie. Quelque chose nous échappe John.

- Je sais. Je le sens aussi.

Un cri de joie retentit soudain et Oliver bondit de son tabouret, tendu comme un arc, en reconnaissant la voix de Thea. Tous les convives étaient curieux, cherchant d'où venait ce cri joyeux.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Thea au bord de l'hystérie et il vit sa sœur apparaître, les joues rouges d'excitation. Ollie ! Viens ici ! Il y a de la visite !

Derrière elle se tenait Roy, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, hagard et Oliver les rejoignit sentant les regards des convives sur lui. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, son corps se figea quand il la vit.

Felicity était là, devant lui. Ses cheveux bruns étaient délicatement rehaussés, dégageant sa nuque gracile, soulignant le bleu profond de ses yeux. Une longue robe noire habillait ses délicieuses courbes, un décolleté en dentelle découvrant la naissance de ses seins. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge provocant et Oliver avait l'impression de ne pas reconnaître la Felicity qu'il avait devant lui. Elle semblait froide, hautaine…menaçante.

- Surprise ! s'exclama Thea en attrapant la manche de sa veste, arrachant Oliver à sa tétanie. Felicity est revenue ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Thea sautilla une nouvelle fois et enlaça Felicity qui se raidit ostensiblement dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement heureuse ! répliqua la jeune Queen. Mais où étais-tu tout ce temps ?

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Felicity en se dégageant de son étreinte et ses yeux se rivèrent à ceux d'Oliver.

Un frisson d'effroi le transperça et il tira Thea à lui.

- Tu veux bien nous laisser un moment. Va rejoindre la fête, je te rejoins bientôt.

- Ok, acquiesça Thea en fronçant les sourcils, remarquant que l'atmosphère était devenue tendue.

Felicity ne quitta pas des yeux Oliver, écoutant les pas de Thea s'éloigner vers le bruit assourdissant de la fête. Diggle et Roy entouraient l'archer, observant le moindre de ses gestes.

Felicity esquissa un sourire narquois. Apparemment, elle était une menace.

- Auriez-vous peur de moi ? Ne suis-je pas juste la fille du mercredi ?

- Tu sembles…changée, répliqua Diggle en l'observant minutieusement. Tu as disparu pendant un an sans donner aucune nouvelle. Nous t'avons même cru morte ! Et là tu reviens sans crier gare, habillée d'une robe hors de prix.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir John, répondit Felicity sur un ton ironique.

- Que fais-tu ici Felicity ? gronda Oliver en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune femme gloussa devant son air menaçant, nullement impressionnée. Elle soutint son regard noir et distingua, au fond de ses prunelles sombres, une souffrance immense. Une souffrance dont elle en était la cause et cela l'amusa grandement.

- Je suis venue te prévenir Oliver, déclara Felicity en comblant la distance qui les séparait et sentit le corps de l'archer se crisper quand son souffle taquina son oreille. Slade a un message pour toi…Ta lumière s'est envolée et en retour, elle deviendra ton ombre acharnée.

Felicity se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Oliver. Son souffle devint rapide, sa mâchoire était serrée, son regard ombrageux.

- Tu m'as menti Oliver, murmura la jeune femme d'un ton dur. Et ce fut ta plus grande erreur.

Sur ces derniers mots, Felicity se détourna mais la poigne ferme d'Oliver la retint.

- Felicity, gronda le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne t'ai….

- Je te conseille de me lâcher Oliver, l'avertit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- Non ! Tu vas m'écouter Felicity ! rétorqua le jeune milliardaire en resserrant sa poigne et elle vit rouge.

D'un coup de poignet, Felicity tordit sa main, déstabilisant Oliver et le mit à genoux. Diggle dégaina son arme, la pointant sur elle et Roy était prêt à attaquer.

- J'ai changé, avoua Felicity et elle renforça sa prise sur le bras d'Oliver, le tordant davantage.

L'archer se retourna brusquement et la serra en étau, un bras en travers de sa gorge. Felicity se débattit mais Oliver tint bon.

- Ecoute-moi ! grogna-t-il mais elle le souleva, l'envoyant au sol.

Habilement, Felicity remonta sa robe, dévoilant sa cuisse où était attachée une arme et la dégaina.

- Felicity, l'appela Oliver en tentant de l'approcher mais elle le fusilla du regard, le pointant en joue.

Elle ressemblait à un animal sauvage, traqué, se sentant menacé.

- Oliver, l'avertit Diggle, ressentant le danger et le coup partit, vrillant ses tympans.

Felicity venait de tirer sur Oliver. Pendant une seconde, elle sembla tétanisée avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu.<p>

Alors à vos claviers!

Titinana


	4. Chapter 3

Des coups résonnaient dans le sous-sol du Verdant, signes de la rage d'Oliver. Les coups de poing pleuvaient sur le mannequin en bois qui faisait office de punching-ball et Oliver grimaça, tirant sur son épaule endolori.

Il effleura la récente cicatrice encore boursoufflée, marque de la balle tirée par Felicity. Elle lui avait tiré dessus, sans hésitation comme une professionnelle…une tueuse à gages et Oliver avait réalisé combien Felicity avait changé.

Impuissant, il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le mannequin. Il aurait dû mieux la protéger, il aurait dû s'acharner encore plus à la retrouver. Slade avait su lire à travers les lignes, à travers ses faux semblants et Oliver se haïssait d'avoir été si transparent.

Il avait compris que Felicity était beaucoup plus importante à ses yeux que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Elle était sa lumière, son salut, son repaire pourtant il l'avait fait souffrir pour l'éloigner de lui.

Oliver se souvint de cette nuit, quelques jours avant sa disparition. Le Verdant était bondé et la fête battait son plein. Après une patrouille assez mouvementée en compagnie de Roy, il était passé au club pour voir Sarah qui y officiait comme barmaid. Oliver se souvint qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de suite, là au milieu du club bondé. Felicity devait les regarder depuis un moment et il ne l'avait pas vu ou alors il avait préféré l'ignorer il ne savait plus. Il savait juste qu'il l'avait vu quitter précipitamment le club pour se réfugier au sous-sol. Son antre comme elle l'appelait. Il avait souri à Sarah, l'avait embrassé avant d'aller discrètement rejoindre Felicity. Là du haut des marches, il l'avait aperçu debout pieds nus, tenant une bouteille de whisky à la main. Jamais encore auparavant il n'avait vu Felicity boire de l'alcool fort et il avait su que cette fois-ci, sa douleur était palpable. Jusqu'à présent, Felicity avait su dissimuler sa souffrance, avait su sourire quand Sarah et lui apparaissaient main dans la main mais là, c'en était trop. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'être heureuse pour lui alors qu'elle souffrait le martyr en silence. Alors il l'avait appelé doucement, l'avait regardé tanguer pour se tourner vers lui. Des larmes avaient tracé des sillons sur ses joues roses et Oliver se souvint s'être détesté pour ce qui lui faisait endurer. D'une main, il l'avait enlacé et de l'autre, lui avait subtilisé sa bouteille à moitié vide. Felicity avait tenté de se débattre, de se dégager mais il avait resserré son étreinte, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux brillants. Oliver se souvint de son odeur de vanille qui le suivait encore maintenant. Felicity avait sangloté dans ses bras avant de mettre des mots sur sa douleur. Oliver les entendait encore dans sa tête. _«_ _Tu m'as brisé le cœur». _Il le savait et le lui avait dit. _« Je sais. Pardonne-moi ». _Il ne méritait pas son pardon pourtant il ne pouvait pas vivre si elle le détestait. Doucement il l'avait porté, sa tête dodelinant sur son épaule et l'avait allongé sur le canapé, la bordant de sa couverture fétiche. Oliver se remémora son visage figé dans la douleur alors même qu'elle dormait et s'était promis qu'un jour il oserait l'aimer comme elle le méritait. S'il n'était pas trop tard…

Et Slade l'avait enlevé, avait fait croire à sa mort. Oliver aurait dû savoir quel était son plan, il aurait dû la cloitrer chez elle et faire le guet jour et nuit. Slade l'avait prévenu maintes fois qu'il lui arracherait ce qui lui était le plus cher. Oliver avait pensé de prime abord à sa mère et Thea, avait renforcé la sécurité au manoir et pendant ce temps-là, Slade préparait son coup en douce. Sa proie depuis le début était Felicity et Oliver avait été aveugle. Il l'avait réalisé en voyant Felicity et son air féroce alors qu'elle pointait son arme sur lui.

Un frisson d'effroi l'avait parcouru à cet instant et Oliver avait compris qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu.

La porte du sous-sol claqua, l'arrachant à ses pensées puis Diggle et Sarah apparurent, suivis de près par Roy.

- Tu devrais faire attention à ton épaule Ollie, lui conseilla Sarah en palpant son membre endolori. La cicatrice s'est à peine refermée.

- Ça va. J'ai juste donné quelques coups, rétorqua Oliver en faisant rouler les muscles sous sa peau halée et se dirigea vers John qui s'était installé devant les ordinateurs. Du nouveau ?

- Non toujours rien. C'est comme si Felicity s'était volatilisée, comme la première fois. Elle est très douée pour ça. Une voiture devait l'attendre non loin du manoir. Elle n'aurait pas pu disparaître aussi vite sinon.

- Slade, grinça Oliver entre ses dents. Cela devait être lui.

- En clair Felicity a changé de camp, intervint Sarah impassible et Oliver la fusilla du regard, furieux.

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, grogna Oliver menaçant en la confrontant.

- Quoi Oliver ?! s'énerva la jeune Lance. C'est la vérité et pour le prouver, elle t'a tiré dessus ! Felicity t'a tiré dessus Oliver ! Elle aurait pu te tuer !

- Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, contra Oliver en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. Elle ne l'a pas fait Sarah. Tu connais aussi bien que moi l'art des armes. Si Felicity avait voulu me tuer, elle aurait visé trois centimètres plus bas.

- Peut-être qu'elle a loupé sa cible, répondit Sarah en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement. Il y a tout juste un an, c'était à peine si elle avait touché une arme de sa vie.

- Maintenant ce n'est plus le cas, intervint Diggle en se levant. J'étais là quand elle a tiré sur Oliver. Sa posture, son maintien. Cela me rappelait beaucoup les séances d'entrainement à l'armée. Elle a appris à tirer, elle a appris à se battre et elle est très dangereuse.

- D'accord elle sait donner des coups et utiliser un flingue, énuméra Roy. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi elle t'a tiré dessus Oliver ? Pourquoi elle n'a donné aucun signe de vie pendant un an ? J'étais là aussi. J'ai vu son regard. Il était rempli de haine Oliver…De haine contre toi. Je…Elle a changé Oliver et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ait changé de camp aussi.

- Non ! tonna Oliver en secouant la tête. Je connais Felicity, elle est toujours là. Elle reviendra, je ferais tout pour ça.

- Que nous caches-tu Oliver ? demanda Diggle en s'approchant de son ami. Tu sembles en savoir plus que tu ne laisses paraître.

Oliver soupira profondément et enfila un T-shirt noir. Il devait leur dire mais l'avouer à haute voix rendrait sa théorie encore plus réelle, plus cruelle.

- Le Reverso, marmonna enfin Oliver et Sarah écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Comment… ? souffla-t-elle en portant une main dans ses cheveux. C'est impossible, on avait tout détruit. Tous les travaux de Ivo.

- Apparemment, Slade a dû nous devancer. Tout indique qu'il l'a utilisé sur Felicity. Je ne vois que cette option.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Reverso ? intervint Roy perdu. Encore un truc de timbré comme le Mirakuru ?

- Pire, répondit Oliver en fermant les yeux un instant. Sarah et moi avons découvert son existence sur Lian Yu, dans le cargo de Ivo. C'était un projet japonais datant de la seconde guerre mondiale qui consistait à formater les soldats de l'armée Impériale pour le combat. Anesthésie des émotions, obéissance, sacrifices…

- Une manipulation mentale, comprit Diggle.

- Oui, confirma Oliver. Une manipulation mentale bâtie sur la torture physique et psychologique. Dans les cas extrêmes, le Reverso peut induire une amnésie partielle chez le sujet et celui-ci devient une page blanche à formater à sa guise.

- Tu veux dire que Slade a torturé Felicity jusqu'à l'amnésie, répliqua Roy rempli d'effroi. Et qu'ensuite, il a réécris son passé. Son passé avec toi, avec nous.

- En effet c'est ce que je crains.

- Est-ce réversible ? demanda Diggle. Peut-elle retrouver la mémoire ?

Oliver et Sarah se regardèrent furtivement.

- Je l'ignore, concéda l'archer.

* * *

><p>En sueur, Felicity se réveilla en sursaut, encore hantée par son cauchemar. Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle, se saisissant de son arme qu'elle gardait en permanence près d'elle et reconnut sa chambre. Elle était en sécurité ici, dans son lit.<p>

Soufflant, Felicity se laissa tomber sur les oreillers, son arme à ses côtés et contempla pensivement les ombres sur le plafond. Les images de son cauchemar revinrent tourbillonner dans sa tête et elle ferma les yeux, espérant qu'elles disparaissent. En vain.

Elle entendait encore ses cris, ses prières. _« Non s'il vous plait ! Non ! ». _Elle ressentait encore la douleur des décharges électriques qui l'avaient mené jusqu'à l'inconscience. Et c'était à ce moment précis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, se répéta-t-elle comme un mantra. Ce n'est pas réel.

Pourtant Felicity avait l'impression d'avoir vécu cette scène, d'avoir reçu ces décharges.

- Non, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, se dit-elle d'un ton plus convaincant.

Depuis son retour à Starling City, elle était sujette aux troubles du sommeil, à des rêves plus bizarres les uns que les autres et cela l'affectait dans sa mission. Comme la fois où elle avait tiré sur Oliver Queen.

Felicity savait qu'elle ne devait pas le tuer…pas encore. _« Le moment venu, vous tuerez Oliver_ _Queen »,_ lui avait dit Slade Wilson et ce moment n'était pas encore venu. Son patron aimait jouer avant d'asséner le coup fatal.

Pourtant quand elle avait pointé son arme sur lui, elle avait hésité. Pire, quand elle avait enfin tiré, elle avait craint pour sa vie. Elle avait eu peur pour lui ! Quelle hérésie alors qu'elle le détestait. Oliver Queen l'avait brisé, lui avait menti. Il ne méritait pas la moindre compassion.

Il méritait la mort.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait se rendormir, Felicity enfila un pull à col roulé et un pantalon noirs. Ses bottes à talons aux pieds, elle revêtit son manteau, rangea son arme dans son holster et sortit de la chambre, enfouissant la clé dans la poche de son pantalon.

Les couloirs de l'hôtel étaient déserts et elle gagna rapidement le hall, passant les lourdes portes à tambour. L'air nocturne était frais sans être glacial et Felicity se balada, errant sans but.

Les rues de Starling City semblaient bien calmes et la jeune femme reconnut son ancien quartier puis l'immeuble où elle habitait jadis. De son ancienne vie, Felicity n'avait gardé aucune photo, aucun souvenir matériel.

Des bruits étouffés et des éclats de voix retentirent soudain quelques rues plus loin et elle s'y précipita, piquée par la curiosité. Six hommes cagoulés affrontaient une jeune femme blonde affublée d'une combinaison en cuir.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Felicity reconnut Black Canary alias Sarah Lance. L'acolyte de Green Arrow en action.

Dans un grand fracas, elle envoya valser un des bandits contre le mur avant de se retourner pour frapper un autre adversaire à la tête.

Avec une parfaite synchronisation, elle se débarrassa des six assaillants en quelques minutes. Du travail propre, sans bavure et Felicity l'applaudit, lui indiquant sa présence par la même occasion.

- Belle démonstration, la complimenta-t-elle. Par contre, sur le dernier coup, je t'ai trouvé un peu molle Sarah.

- Que viens-tu faire ici Felicity ? demanda Sarah piquée au vif. Tu es venue me tuer, moi aussi ?

- Range tes griffes Lance, rétorqua-t-elle en s'avançant. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu ne serais plus là pour en parler.

- Pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à tirer sur Oliver, répliqua Sarah en la confrontant. Tu sais, ton ami. Celui que tu considérais comme ton héros.

- Il faut croire que j'ai ouvert les yeux, répondit froidement Felicity, le regard noir. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

- Non mais tu t'entends parler Felicity !s'emporta Sarah en l'affrontant. Ce n'est pas la Felicity que je connais ! Car la Felicity que je connais ne serait jamais passée dans le camp ennemi !

Le corps de Felicity se tendit de rage, prêt à bondir.

- Slade t'a manipulé Felicity ! lui avoua Sarah. C'est à toi d'ouvrir les yeux !

Mais Felicity était comme noyée par sa propre rage. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Cela était impossible. Slade était son mentor, son sauveur. C'étaient eux qui voulaient la manipuler.

- Tais-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un cri rageur et d'un revers de main la gifla. Tu ne sais rien !

Sarah riposta et les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontèrent, se rendant coup pour coup. Des coupes et balafres apparurent sur leurs visages.

Profitant d'un moment avantageux, Felicity l'empoigna à la gorge, l'acculant contre un mur en briques et serra. Sarah se débattit mais la jolie brune ne lâcha pas. Elle voulait qu'elle se taise, elle voulait oublier ses paroles.

- Felicity ! tonna une voix artificiellement modifiée et la jeune femme reconnut Green Arrow. Lâche-la !

Apparemment, Oliver avait décidé de reprendre son rôle de justicier et Felicity relâcha Sarah qui cracha ses poumons sur le sol.

Lentement, elle se tourna vers Arrow et se sentit soudain lasse, vidée. Elle ne savait plus. Les lignes étaient devenues floues et le doute commençait à s'insinuer en elle.

- Tu sais qu'il faudra me tuer Oliver.

- Jamais je ne pourrais, répliqua-t-il en tentant de l'approcher mais Felicity recula, les sourcils froncés.

- Cela te mènera à ta perte.

Au loin, des sirènes de police se firent entendre pourtant Felicity et Oliver ne se quittaient pas des yeux. La jeune femme sentit son armure se fissurer, son cœur battre plus vite. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Les sirènes se rapprochèrent dangereusement et Felicity rompit le contact, s'enfonçant lentement dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- Felicity ! Attends ! s'exclama Oliver en tentant de l'attirer à lui mais elle savait qu'il ne pourrait la suive en laissant Sarah derrière.

Et elle disparut.

* * *

><p>Du haut d'un toit, Felicity assista à l'arrestation des criminels les yeux dans le vague. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa tête semblait prise dans un étau. Toutes ses convictions, ce qu'elle croyait juste se retrouvaient chambouler. Les paroles de Sarah ne cessaient de la hanter, de la torturer.<p>

Se tenant la tête entre les mains, Felicity ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer, en vain. Elle se sentait perdue…et seule.

Pas si seule car non loin de là, Slade avait un œil sur elle.

**Voila deux chapitres en moins de 24h, je crois que je ne ferais jamais mieux! **

**Gros bisous et laissez-moi vos avis. Cela me permet de savoir si il faut que je continue ou pas.**


	5. Chapter 4

Inspirant profondément, Felicity essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit, assise en tailleur au centre du tatami. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures la nuit précédente, les paroles de Sarah ne cessant de la hanter.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à les oublier ? Mais surtout pourquoi cela la tourmentait-elle autant ?

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le doute s'insinuer en elle, se poser des questions inutiles qui ne feraient que l'embrouiller davantage. Elle avait une mission à mener à bien et c'était ce qu'elle comptait faire.

- Un peu de méditation, constata la voix grave mais suave de Slade Wilson et Felicity sursauta faiblement, ouvrant les yeux.

Elle détestait quand il faisait cela. Il avait beau avoir un corps robuste, il se déplaçait aussi silencieusement qu'un félin.

Debout devant elle, Slade avait revêtu un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon ample noir, très différents de ses costumes hors de prix habituels. Apparemment, il était là pour s'entraîner.

Acceptant sa main tendue, Felicity se releva et elle fut déstabilisée par leur proximité soudaine. Son cœur s'emballa quand Slade saisit tendrement son menton, lui relevant la tête. Leurs yeux se croisèrent mais Felicity resta de marbre.

- Elle ne t'a pas raté, constata Slade en observant sa lèvre fendue et son arcade sourcilière entaillée. Tu ne devrais pas sortir seule la nuit.

Felicity fronça les sourcils et recula, mal à l'aise.

- Comment le sais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle furieuse. Tu m'as fait suivre par un de tes sbires ?

- Non je…t'ai suivi, insista Slade nullement embarrassé. Je garde toujours un œil sur ce qui m'appartient.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas Slade ! s'insurgea Felicity en le fusillant du regard. Je ne suis pas un objet ! Je ne te dois rien !

Felicity le contourna mais Slade lui empoigna le bras, l'attirant à lui. D'une main de fer, il encadra son visage l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Tu me dois tout au contraire, grogna Slade d'une voix basse et menaçante. Grâce à moi, tu es devenue celle que tu es maintenant; et cela me peinerait beaucoup que tu fasses une erreur Felicity.

La jeune femme trembla, son visage pris en étau dans ses mains. Il la menaçait ouvertement et ses yeux noirs reflétaient une totale détermination. Pour la première fois, Felicity le craignait et Slade dut le remarquer car son regard s'adoucit.

- Je ne peux pas te perdre Felicity, déclara-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

- Slade, murmura la jeune femme en sentant son souffle sur ses lèvres et il grogna, se redressant légèrement.

Felicity sentit sa respiration dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne la relâche et elle s'enfuit, le cœur battant.

* * *

><p>- Felicity a une sacrée droite ! s'exclama Roy en découvrant le visage tuméfié de Sarah et cette dernière lui lança un regard noir en retour. Désolé.<p>

Toute l'équipe était réunie au sous-sol du Verdant et Oliver ne décolérait toujours pas depuis la veille.

- Cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'étais pas sortie patrouiller seule Sarah, gronda-t-il d'un ton sévère, les bras croisés.

- J'avais besoin de me défouler, se défendit la jolie blonde.

- Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut ici, rétorqua Oliver en tentant de garder son sang-froid.

- Comment en êtes-vous arrivées aux mains, Felicity et toi ? intervint Diggle pour apaiser les tensions.

- Je lui ai dit la vérité, avoua Sarah en affrontant le regard noir d'Oliver. Et à l'évidence, elle ne l'a pas très bien pris.

- Elle semblait bouleversée, ajouta Oliver. Si tu l'avais vu John, elle était effrayée.

- Elle commence à douter, comprit l'ancien soldat. Peut-être que sa mémoire se réveille.

- On ignore comment cela se manifeste ni comment elle réagira, répliqua Oliver. Il faut la retrouver car si Slade se doute qu'elle retrouve la mémoire…

Oliver ne put finir sa phrase car elle sonnait comme une sentence de mort et le reste de l'équipe l'avait bien compris. Felicity serait en danger de mort si Slade avait le moindre doute qu'elle lui échappait.

- Bon il faut que j'y aille, dit Roy après un moment. Thea m'attend pour l'aider avec la livraison.

Oliver hocha la tête et Roy partit après avoir salué l'équipe. La vie devait continuer pourtant celle d'Oliver s'était arrêtée le jour où Felicity avait disparu. Il avait sombré dans l'alcool, cédé provisoirement la direction de Queen Consolidated à sa mère et avait cessé son rôle de justicier.

Son regard se riva à son costume d'Arrow et ses flèches. La veille, il l'avait réenfilé et ces sensations qu'il avait cru perdues étaient revenues. L'odeur du cuir, le poids de son arc et la légèreté de ses flèches aiguisées. Tout cela lui avait manqué.

D'une certaine façon, Oliver avait eu l'impression de retrouver une partie de lui-même. Une partie qu'il avait volontairement mise de côté à la disparition de Felicity.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler, fit la voix de John à ses côtés et Oliver s'arracha à ses pensées, son regard suivant Sarah qui rentrait dans la salle de bains attenante. Le retour de Felicity nous a tous chamboulé, particulièrement Sarah.

- Je sais, avoua Oliver d'un ton las. J'ai plus ou moins rompu cette relation que nous entretenions.

- Sans lui donner les raisons, ajouta Diggle mécontent. Ecoute Oliver, tu es comme un frère pour moi. Cependant, tu n'as jamais su gérer tes émotions, tes sentiments. Felicity l'a subi il fut un temps, lui avoua-t-il le regard au loin. J'étais là pour sécher ses larmes alors tu dois la vérité à Sarah.

Oliver acquiesça, la mâchoire serrée. Il avait fait du mal à Felicity en ignorant ses sentiments. Il se devait de les affronter aujourd'hui.

Diggle lui serra l'épaule et quitta l'antre au moment où Sarah réapparaissait.

- Hey assieds-toi, lui demanda Oliver en observant les contusions sur son visage.

- Ça ira Oliver.

- Assieds-toi, insista-t-il en saisissant ses épaules et Sarah obéit en soupirant.

Elle monta sur la table en inox et contempla Oliver sortir la trousse des premiers secours. Il prépara une compresse et inclina doucement son visage vers la lumière. Délicatement, il soigna ses contusions et Sarah l'observa, un pincement au cœur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Oliver ne s'était pas montré tendre avec elle.

- Il ne faut pas te sentir obligé, déclara Sarah mal à l'aise.

- Cela n'a rien à voir Sarah. Je tiens à toi c'est tout.

Sarah rit jaune et Oliver se redressa, la saisissant par les épaules pour attirer son attention.

- Malgré ce que tu penses je tiens à toi, répéta-t-il en rivant ses yeux aux siens.

- Je ne suis pas stupide Oliver, soupira Sarah après un moment. Je crois même que je l'ai toujours su, continua-t-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration. La façon dont elle te regardait, cette façon que tu avais de l'éviter de la regarder. Tu sais quand on a commencé notre relation, je me suis sentie coupable vis-à-vis de Felicity. Elle souffrait tellement que tu ne la vois pas mais j'ai vite compris que c'était ta façon d'ignorer tes propres sentiments.

- Sarah, murmura Oliver peiné. Je suis désolé.

- On ne choisit pas l'être aimé, dit-elle dans un demi-sourire. J'en sais quelque chose, avoua Sarah en baissant la tête.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal Sarah, souffla Oliver en baisant son front.

Elle savoura ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau avant de se reculer à regret. Il fallait qu'elle mette de la distance entre eux, qu'elle protège son cœur.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Oliver, déclara Sarah en le regardant. Même en le sachant, je suis restée. Même après la disparition de Felicity et en te voyant sombrer dans le chagrin. Je me souviens quand Felicity a été capturé par Slade. Tu étais comme un lion en cage, tu ne maitrisais plus rien. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, même sur l'île. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que tu l'aimais. Inconditionnellement. Pourtant je suis restée quand tu avais besoin de réconfort et d'un lit pour passer la nuit. Je ne peux pas te résister, ajouta-t-elle les lèvres pincées. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute Oliver, tu ne m'as jamais menti. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais, acheva-t-elle les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Je suis désolé Sarah.

Oliver l'enlaça, sincèrement affecté par la douleur de la jeune femme pourtant il était aussi soulagé qu'ils aient enfin été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant.

Soudain son portable vibra et Oliver le sortit de sa poche, découvrant le numéro privé de sa mère. Il décrocha.

- Oui Moira, commença Oliver en se retournant.

- Non ce n'est pas Moira, Oliver, lui répondit une voix qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier et sa mâchoire se crispa.

- Slade, grogna-t-il en broyant le téléphone.

- Tu devines mon étonnement quand, en arrivant à la Queen Consolidated, j'ai vu ta mère dans le bureau du PDG. Mais nous avons pu rattraper le temps perdu. Toujours aussi charmante ta mère, Oliver.

Et la communication se coupa. Slade venait de raccrocher.

- Oliver qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sarah en remarquant la rage qui bouillonnait en lui.

- C'est Slade. Il est à la Queen Consolidated. Il détient Moira.

- Je t'accompagne, fit Sarah en sautant de la table.

- Non, tonna Oliver en enfilant son blouson de cuir. Slade est à la Queen Consolidated. Il ne tentera rien. Il veut juste me confronter. Reste ici et repose-toi.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se précipita à l'arrière du Verdant pour enfourcher sa moto. Plein gaz, il slaloma entre les voitures, s'attirant des klaxons et jurons mais il n'en avait cure. Il pensait à sa mère. Après Felicity, Slade s'en prenait maintenant à sa famille. Il fallait que cela cesse, qu'il mette fin à tout ça.

Après la disparition de Felicity, il avait touché le fond mais il s'était relevé et était plus fort qu'autrefois. Cette fois-ci, il aurait la peau de Slade Wilson et récupérerait Felicity.

D'un bond, Oliver sauta de sa moto et s'engouffra dans la Queen Consolidated. Arrivé en haut de la tour, il déboula dans son ancien bureau. Derrière les grandes baies vitrées, il aperçut sa mère livide, Slade Wilson se tenant derrière elle un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- Ah voilà le fils prodige, le salua Slade quand Oliver fit son entrée, le visage fermé. Cela faisait longtemps.

Les deux hommes se firent face, une tension palpable les enveloppant. Ils se jaugeaient, tentant d'anticiper le geste de l'autre.

- Je te sens un peu fatigué Oliver, le provoqua Slade en souriant. Tu as revu un fantôme ces derniers temps ?

- Mère sors d'ici, siffla Oliver en tirant Moira vers lui.

- Oliver…

- Sors ! tonna-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir et elle sortit malgré elle.

Oliver se retourna vers Slade et le toisa, menaçant.

- Ne t'approche pas de ma famille !

- A la base c'est toi que je voulais voir Oliver, déclara Slade en s'installant dans un fauteuil. Assieds-toi, nous devons parler d'une personne qui nous est chère.

- Si tu la touches je te tue, gronda Oliver.

- Toujours aussi protecteur à ce que je vois, rétorqua Slade en souriant. J'ai d'autres plans pour elle et je dois t'avouer que je l'apprécie beaucoup. Je dirais même que je me suis attaché à elle.

Le sang d'Oliver bouillit dans ses veines. Qu'insinuait-il ?

- Elle ne reviendra jamais Oliver, ajouta Slade en se relevant. Tu t'engages dans une croisade perdue d'avance. La Felicity que tu connais n'existe plus. Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais pour te tuer quand le moment sera venu. Et ce moment est arrivé. Cependant ce n'est pas moi qui porterai le coup fatal mais ta chère Felicity. De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas.

- Cette fois-ci je ne te raterai pas Slade, déclara Oliver d'une voix basse remplie de haine. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Tu m'as arraché l'être que j'aimais, tu m'as fait souffrir. Mais à la fin, je te tuerai. C'est une promesse.

Slade sourit, reconnaissant ses propres mots. Sa propre promesse.

- Que le meilleur gagne Oliver.

**Encore un chapitre! lol Je pense que c'est l'effet des vacances.**

**J'espère que vous ne faites pas une overdose. Sinon il faut me le dire.**

**Bisous**

**Titinana**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Voilà un autre chapitre. Je vous avoue je n'en suis pas contente du tout mais j'avais besoin de cette transition. Peut-être que vous, vous l'aimerez. J'attends vos impression avec beaucoup de crainte, je l'avoue._**

**_Bon assez de blabla_**

* * *

><p><em>Oliver !<em>

Dans un sursaut Oliver se réveilla, encore haletant de son cauchemar. Le cri désespéré de Felicity ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Elle le suppliait de la sauver, de ne pas l'abandonner mais même dans son rêve, il était incapable de la protéger. Slade l'enlevait, la torturait en utilisant la méthode du Reverso.

Prenant sa tête dans les mains, Oliver se remémora sa confrontation récente avec Slade, sa promesse. Cette fois-ci, il le tuerait et ramènerait Felicity à ses côtés. Cette fois-ci, il la sauverait même si il ignorait comment.

Les traits tirés, Oliver se leva de son lit de fortune, niché dans un coin de l'antre et enfila un T-shirt. Depuis le retour de Felicity et Slade, il restait au repaire à l'affut de la moindre alerte qui repérerait la jeune femme ou son ennemi.

Il ne dormait pas, mangeait très peu et savait que cela inquiétait le reste de l'équipe. Il n'était pas au maximum de ses capacités et le manque de sommeil commençait à affecter son jugement. Il était à fleur de peau, ne supportant pas la moindre contrariété. Il ne supportait pas cette attente, ignorant où était Felicity. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, lui prouve la manipulation de Slade sur son esprit. Il l'avait retourné contre lui pour lui asséner le coup fatal. Littéralement, une flèche en plein cœur.

Oliver se posta devant les écrans de contrôle et ragea devant son impuissance. Felicity avait besoin de lui mais il était incapable de retrouver sa trace ou celle de Slade. Il était dans l'impasse.

Oliver était prêt à laisser sa colère le submerger quand une alerte rouge bipa sur les écrans de contrôle. Le souffle coupé, son cœur rata un battement quand il lut le message en lettres rougeoyantes. _« J'ai besoin de te parler »._

- Felicity, souffla Oliver le cœur battant.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Malgré le Reverso, Felicity était restée un génie de l'informatique, une hackeuse hors pair. Elle était la seule qui pouvait pirater son propre système.

Malgré un doute lancinant- cela pouvait être un piège de Slade-Oliver enfila son blouson et glissa une arme à sa ceinture. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Suivant le traceur qui clignotait sur son portable, Oliver fit vrombir le moteur de sa moto, slalomant entre les rares voitures qui circulaient en cette heure tardive.

A l'approche du point d'arrivée, Oliver coupa le moteur, observant les lieux à l'affut du moindre signe d'une embuscade. Il connaissait cet endroit.

Un parc s'étendait à perte de vue, des arbres bordant des allées encore gelées par l'hiver persistant. Felicity aimait y venir quand elle avait besoin d'apaisement. Un jour, elle lui avait proposé de venir avec elle, le sentant particulièrement tendu après la révélation du mensonge de sa mère. Les allées étaient fleuries, le silence était religieux et pour la toute première fois, son esprit s'était apaisé. Cependant aujourd'hui, Oliver avait réalisé que c'était la présence de Felicity qui l'avait tranquillisé. Elle avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur lui.

S'enfonçant dans les allées sombres, Oliver dégaina brusquement son arme quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre au loin. Brandissant son arme, il perçut une ombre, une présence qui s'avançait vers lui.

- Oliver

Cette voix. C'était elle et Oliver laissa tomber son bras armé, plongeant son regard dans le sien si bleu.

- Felicity, souffla-t-il d'une voix enroué par l'émotion.

- Merci d'être venu, murmura-t-elle en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui.

Oliver observa son si beau visage, se saoulant de sa présence. Elle paraissait si fragile, si abattue qu'il n'osait pas rompre ce silence qui les liait. Il devinait le tourment qui la submergeait, le doute qui l'assaillait.

- J'ai des flashs qui m'envahissent Oliver, débuta Felicity au bord des larmes. Je te vois dans ma tête, avoua-t-elle. Sans cesse. Toi, John, Roy, Sarah. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

- Ce sont tes souvenirs qui te reviennent Felicity, déclara Oliver en voulant la toucher, l'enlacer mais il dut combattre cette envie irrésistible.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Felicity n'était pas encore prête pour cela. Il le sentait.

- Des souvenirs, répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête, confuse. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je suis perdue, craqua Felicity deux larmes roulant sur ses joues. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Tout se mélange.

- Slade est rentré dans ta tête, a manipulé ton esprit, tenta Oliver désemparé face à son désarroi. Tu es Felicity Smoak une informaticienne de génie, une amie et acolyte remarquable. Tu es ma partenaire Felicity, termina-t-il en caressant sa joue mouillée de larmes, succombant à son envie lancinante.

Il sentit Felicity frissonner à son contact, ses yeux se fermant brièvement. Leurs regards se happèrent et Oliver vit cette douleur qui voilait ses yeux. Felicity recula, rompant leur contact et une peur sans nom envahit le jeune homme, saisissante. Son beau visage se ferma, son corps se tendit et il comprit.

- Regarde en toi Felicity, déclara Oliver en tentant de la faire revenir. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

Felicity ferma les yeux, secouant la tête pour tenter d'oublier ces images qui la submergeaient. Slade qui la torturait jusqu'à l'inconscience, les décharges électriques, la douleur insupportable qui envahissait tout son corps.

Depuis un moment, sa mémoire se réveillait, la confrontant à la vérité mais elle n'avait pas voulu y croire. Elle avait eu peur de s'être trompé mais là, tout devenait clair. Quand elle avait revu Oliver, plongé ses yeux dans les siens, la réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

Slade était entré dans son esprit, avait trafiqué ses souvenirs, l'avait manipulé. Elle avait été un jouet entre ses mains. Un jouet pour assouvir sa vengeance, sa haine contre Oliver. Il l'avait détruit pour la formater à sa guise.

Mais une question ne cessait de la hanter. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Slade l'avait choisi pour se venger d'Oliver ? A l'époque, elle n'était que l'assistante d'Oliver, son génie informatique. Sarah Lance était beaucoup plus importante à ses yeux.

- Reviens, la supplia Oliver en tendant sa main.

Felicity la fixa, sans bouger.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Slade doit déjà être à ma recherche.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir Felicity, trancha Oliver. Nous pouvons le combattre, ensemble. La fuite n'est pas une solution et tu le sais.

Felicity le regarda et sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir. Tous ces sentiments qu'elle avait inconsciemment enfouis refirent surface comme un boulet de canon. Son cœur battit la chamade comme s'il reprenait vie.

Lentement, Felicity se rapprocha de lui et saisit sa main, enlaçant leurs doigts. Oliver soupira de soulagement et résista à l'enlacer tout contre son cœur.

- Ramène-moi à la maison.

Elle était restée trop longtemps loin des personnes qu'elle aimait. Slade l'avait changé, lui avait volé sa vie. Elle n'était plus la Felicity insouciante et pétillante mais son cœur, lui, était resté intact.

Le trajet en moto fut rapide et silencieux. Les cheveux au vent, Felicity se laissait bercer par l'odeur d'Oliver mélangée au cuir de son blouson. Elle réalisa combien le jeune homme lui avait manqué, combien sa vie d'avant lui avait manqué.

Arrivés au Verdant, Felicity hésita un moment, assaillie de souvenirs. Oliver ne lâcha pas sa main alors qu'il la conduisait au sous-sol de la boîte de nuit.

Découvrant les écrans de contrôle et toute l'installation informatique, Felicity eut le souffle coupé devant la vague d'émotion qui l'envahissait. Elle se revit assise devant ses _« bébés », _heureuse d'aider l'archer justicier. Tout son corps se figea, glacé.

- Hey ça ira, murmura Oliver en serrant sa main, sentant son trouble.

Felicity acquiesça encore sous le choc et suivit le jeune homme à son lit de fortune.

- Tu devrais dormir, déclara tendrement Oliver en lui tendant un T-shirt propre.

Felicity hésita un moment avant de saisir le vêtement et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante. Elle ne s'attarda pas et enfila le T-shirt qui lui tomba à mi-cuisse. Ses cheveux bruns détachés, elle rejoignit Oliver, les joues rouges d'embarras.

Gentleman, il lui tournait le dos le temps qu'elle se glisse dans les draps. Tout semblait naturel même si une certaine tension électrisait l'air. Oliver se retourna et leurs regards se happèrent.

- Merci

- Endors-toi, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ils savaient qu'ils devraient parler. De ce qui lui était arrivé, de Slade. Mais à cet instant, ils profitaient juste de la présence de l'autre enfin retrouvée. Felicity s'allongea sous les couvertures et Oliver fit de même en restant sur le couvre-lit. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, leurs mains toujours enlacées.

Tant de choses restaient à dire mais le sommeil les rattrapa et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il fut paisible.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et encore merci pour tous vos messages de soutien**_

_**Titinana**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Voici un petit chapitre de transition... et encore merci pour tous vos messages!**

Dans un hoquet étranglé, Felicity ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit désorienté. La voix terrifiante de Slade ne cessait de retentir dans sa tête. Il voulait qu'elle revienne. Il lui répétait qu'elle lui appartenait, la menaçant de s'en prendre à sa mère, à ses amis, à Oliver si elle ne revenait pas à ses côtés.

Son cœur battait la chamade alors que lentement, Felicity reconnut l'antre et prit conscience de la présence d'Oliver à ses côtés. Elle avait dormi avec lui, dans le même lit, seulement séparés par les draps. Felicity se souvint de la veille, de son besoin irrépressible de le voir, de comprendre ce qui la tourmentait depuis des semaines.

Oliver n'avait jamais été son ennemi. Slade l'avait utilisé pour l'atteindre. Il n'avait pas hésité à la torturer, à la manipuler. A ces souvenirs, Felicity trembla comme une feuille, les larmes au bords des yeux. Elle se souvenait de tout désormais. De son calvaire, des tortures physiques et psychologiques. Comment avait-elle pu croire cet homme si vil, si cruel ?

Elle était tellement engloutie dans ses souvenirs qu'elle sursauta violemment quand les doigts d'Oliver frôlèrent sa joue, recueillant ses larmes. Felicity ne voulait pas le regarder, lui dévoiler sa faiblesse, sa souffrance.

Cependant, c'était mal connaître Oliver. Tendrement il saisit son menton et tourna son visage larmoyant vers lui. Felicity avait voulu lui résister, s'éloigner de lui pour ne pas lui exposer sa douleur. Mais dès que ses yeux plongèrent dans le bleu des prunelles d'Oliver, Felicity soupira devant l'intensité de son regard. Il la regardait comme si il se saoulait de sa présence et son cœur manqua un battement. Dans son regard bleu, Felicity se sentait revivre, la douleur de ses souvenirs s'estompant au loin.

- Ne te cache pas de moi, souffla Oliver en séchant ses larmes. N'ai pas honte de ce que tu ressens. Une personne très avisée me l'a dit un jour, ajouta-t-il en esquissant son fameux sourire en coin et Felicity eut un petit rire à travers ses larmes.

Cependant Slade était toujours là, dans son esprit. Une menace pour leurs vies. A tous.

- Slade est toujours là, dehors, commença Felicity d'une voix enrouée. Il doit être furieux que son pantin lui ait échappé, ajouta-t-elle les sourcils froncés en tentant de se détourner d'Oliver.

Mais ce dernier l'en empêcha, prenant son visage en coupe. Ses doigts étaient si doux, si tendres sur sa peau que Felicity faillit de nouveau fondre en larmes. Comment avait-elle pu vouloir sa mort ? Comment avait-elle pu lui tirer dessus ?

- Tu étais sous son emprise Felicity, lui rappela Oliver en la couvant de son regard déterminé. Il t'a manipulé...torturé, souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée. Et il paiera pour ça Felicity, termina-t-il d'un ton vengeur, implacable. Je te le promets.

- Ne mets pas ta vie en danger pour moi Oliver. Je ne le mérite pas, le devança-t-elle en voyant la désapprobation dans ses yeux. J'ai fais des choses dont je ne suis pas fière, avoua-t-elle le regard flou. Slade m'a fait...ce qu'il m'a fait mais je ne peux pas tout lui mettre sur le dos. Ce que je suis devenue, une partie de moi le voulait. On a tous une part sombre en soi et j'ai rencontré la mienne. J'ai voulu te tuer Oliver, lui rappela-t-elle la tête baissée.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, murmura Oliver d'une voix douce en lui relevant la tête. Tu es toujours toi. Felicity Meghan Smoak. Tu as toujours cette pureté, cette lumière quand je te vois. J'ai eu peur que Slade t'ait brisé mais j'ai eu tort. Tu es forte Felicity. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

A ses mots, Felicity craqua, fondant en larmes et Oliver l'enlaça enfin contre lui. Il emprisonna son petit corps froid dans ses bras, apaisant ses soubresauts. Son odeur de vanille l'envahit alors qu'il enfouissait son nez dans ses cheveux bruns, son corps se moulant à la perfection contre le sien.

Elle était là dans ses bras. Enfin. Après tout ce temps, Felicity était là. Bien vivante. Pourtant, Oliver savait qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait la même. Slade l'avait torturé. Il avait tenté de la briser et Oliver serra les dents en imaginant les pires tortures que Felicity avaient dû subir. Son corps si pur devait être marqué et ses muscles se crispèrent sous la colère. Slade paierait pour ça. Pour s'en être pris à elle.

Oliver caressait ses cheveux, ses larmes imbibant son T-shirt. Les sanglots de Felicity faiblirent après un moment et Oliver recula un peu pour observer son visage endormi et paisible. Ses petits poings étaient toujours accrochés à son T-shirt et Oliver frôla son front de ses lèvres, ne voulant pas la réveiller.

Elle ressemblait à un ange ainsi. Son ange.

* * *

><p>A la seconde où il mit un pied dans l'antre, John comprit que quelque chose avait changé. Oliver était fraîchement douché, ses cheveux encore humides mais surtout ce qui le frappa était son visage serein.<p>

Cela faisait longtemps que l'ancien soldat n'avait vu son ami aussi détendu. La dernière fois, Felicity était encore parmi eux.

Oliver se tourna vers lui au moment où l'eau de la douche cessa. John lui lança un regard sévère. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son ami était retombé dans les bras de Sarah. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la jeune Lance mais il lui avait promis d'être enfin honnête avec elle mais surtout avec lui-même.

- Oliver...grogna John d'une voix basse.

- Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, le coupa Oliver en tentant de le préparer au mieux au choc qu'il allait avoir. Écoutes moi...

- Pas cette fois Oliver, grogna John d'un air grave. Je ne cautionne pas cette fois.

Oliver fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Son ami pensait que c'était Sarah dans la salle de bain.

- Tu te trompes John, lui avoua-t-il. Ce n'est pas Sarah. C'est...

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à ce moment précis et Felicity apparut dans un nuage de vapeur. Elle essorait ses longs cheveux bruns dans une serviette, encore inconsciente de la présence de Diggle.

John l'observait attacher ses cheveux dans un chignon négligé, n'osant croire qu'elle était devant lui. Quand elle mit ses lunettes sur le nez et releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent.

- John, souffla Felicity les yeux larmoyants.

Le grand colosse n'arrivait pas à y croire. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était prête à tous les tuer. Elle avait tiré sur Oliver.

- Tu es vraiment là ?

Felicity hocha simplement la tête avant qu'ils s'enlacent. Encore une fois, elle pleura. John la serrait dans ses bras, la soulevant de terre.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura Diggle ému, en la reposant.

Il encadra son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est vraiment toi cette fois ?

- Je crois oui, lui répondit Felicity en souriant à travers ses larmes. Je me suis réveillée en quelque sorte.

John sourit devant le jeu de mots de son amie. C'était bien elle. Pourtant, John ne pouvait nier cette fêlure dans son regard autrefois si pétillant. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle.

- Bienvenue à la maison Felicity.

- Merci.

Ils s'étreignirent une nouvelle fois avant que Felicity ne se tourne vers Oliver, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Merci pour les vêtements, dit-elle en observant sa tenue. Un jean et un simple débardeur en coton.

- Ce sont les tiens, lui révéla Oliver en lui montrant le sac de sport ouvert. Après ton départ, je les ai conservé. C'était les seules choses qui me restaient de toi.

Felicity réalisa alors toute la douleur et la souffrance que sa disparition avait engendré. Oliver avait terriblement souffert de son absence et elle venait de le comprendre.

John les couvait d'un regard attendri alors que ses deux amis se souriaient doucement. Oliver et Felicity. L'un sans l'autre, ils étaient faibles mais ensemble, ils étaient indestructibles. Il l'avait compris depuis le début. Oliver avait besoin de Felicity pour combattre l'obscurité. Felicity avait besoin d' Oliver pour croire en elle.

Depuis longtemps, John retrouva l'espoir. L'espoir de vaincre Slade. D'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

**A vos claviers pour me donner vos impressions.**

**Bisous Titinana**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me voilà de retour avec un petit chapitre. En ce** **moment, c'est un peu la folie dans ma vie mais j'ai trouvé quelques heures pour écrire ça pour vous remercier de votre soutien et de vos petits messages.**

**Sinon j'aurais une requête. Je recherche une bêta donc si quelqu'un est intéressé qu'il me fasse signe. Merci**

* * *

><p>Sarah les observaient. Oliver et Felicity. Haletant et en sueur alors qu'ils s'entraînaient, se rendant coup pour coup. Leurs bâtons s'entrechoquaient à cadence régulière, leurs corps se mouvant en harmonie.<p>

Sarah contempla le visage d'Oliver, ses traits détendus mais sérieux dans l'effort. Il semblait si paisible, si serein à son contact, depuis son retour. Felicity était de retour et avec elle, Oliver avait retrouvé l'espoir, la vie. La jolie informaticienne avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur lui. Avec ces sourires, ces bavardages incessants. Elle respirait la vie et la bonté. Mais Slade l'avait changé.

Dés qu'elle l'avait vu, Sarah avait compris que Felicity avait changé. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la petite informaticienne joyeuse de Queen Consolidated. Son regard était terne, voilé. Seul Oliver semblait la garder debout. Il était constamment à ses côtés, ne la quittant jamais d'une semelle. Sarah n'était pas jalouse, ne l'était plus car elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser face à cet amour.

Elle revint brusquement à l'instant présent au moment où Oliver émit un bruit sourd alors que Felicity le mettait au sol, son bâton en travers de sa gorge.

- Un point pour Felicity ! s'exclama Roy en rigolant et Oliver lui lança un regard noir malgré le mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

Felicity l'aida à se relever et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

- Tu m'as laissé gagner Oliver, gronda-t-elle en buvant une gorgée d'eau. Tu ne mettais pas de force dans tes coups.

- Tu voulais que je te frappe vraiment ? demanda Oliver ébahi.

- J'ai déjà encaissé des coups, souffla Felicity le regard soudain voilé. Alors ne me ménage pas.

Elle tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant un silence pesant dans la fonderie. Oliver serra les mâchoires, tendu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Felicity le repoussait et Sarah l'avait remarqué.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps, déclara la voix grave de John.

- Je sais, acquiesça Oliver impuissant. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle aille mieux. Elle ne dort pas la nuit. Elle fait toujours des cauchemars. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me fuit, me repousse.

- Tu m'étonnes. Tu la suis comme son ombre, murmura Roy en pensant ne pas être entendu mais le regard noir d'Oliver lui prouva le contraire. Euh...Je voulais dire...

- Tu la couves trop Oliver, déclara John venant au secours de Roy. Laisse-lui de l'espace.

Oliver acquiesça mais ses yeux révélaient sa souffrance et son impuissance. Il avait besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés constamment, de s'assurer qu'elle était là, vraiment là. Loin d'elle, il avait l'impression de la perdre une nouvelle fois. Et le fait que Slade soit toujours dans la nature n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Depuis que Felicity était revenue à ses côtés, Slade restait introuvable. Le traceur GPS et la reconnaissance faciale mise au point par Felicity n'avaient rien trouvé. C'était comme si il avait disparu, s'était évaporé. Comme il y a un an. Mais Oliver savait qu'il referait surface, comme les pires cauchemars.

* * *

><p>Quand Felicity sortit de la salle de bain, la fonderie était déserte et seulement rythmée par les grognements d'Oliver alors qu'il martelait de poings un mannequin d'entraînement. Elle ressentit toute sa frustration et sa rage et elle savait qu'elle en était en partie la cause. Elle le repoussait, l'esquivait. Elle avait même refusé sa proposition de vivre chez lui, préférant rester dormir ici, dans la fonderie.<p>

Depuis la nuit où ils avaient dormi ensemble dans la fonderie, Felicity évitait son contact. Une main sur son épaule, ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle se souvenait trop des sensations qui l'envahissaient quand il la touchait, de la chaleur qui se propageait en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre son cœur à nu encore une fois. Elle devait se protéger et garder la tête froide. Surtout que Slade s'était évaporé dans la nature.

- Oliver, l'appela-t-elle doucement mais les coups ne faiblirent pas. Oliver !

Le jeune homme soupira et s'éloigna du mannequin de bois. Felicity contempla ses muscles bandés de sueur alors qu'il s'hydratait. Son cœur s'accéléra mais elle détourna vivement les yeux quand Oliver se tourna vers elle, encore torse nu.

- Je suis désolé si tu as l'impression d'étouffer, souffla-t-il la tête baissée. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es là, à mes côtés. Quand je ferme les yeux, j'ai toujours l'impression de te perdre. Encore.

- Je suis là Oliver, murmura Felicity en s'approchant de lui. C'est juste que tu ne peux pas être constamment à mes côtés ou veiller sur moi. Je vais bien et toi, tu as une vie. Je ne veux pas me mettre entre toi et Sarah.

Oliver soupira à ces derniers mots et releva lentement la tête. Depuis son retour, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de ses sentiments. La traque de Slade occupait tout leurs esprits. Mais là, il était temps.

- Sarah et moi, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, lui avoua Oliver en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Felicity eut un mouvement de recul, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Oh je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas.

- Notre histoire était vouée à l'échec de toute façon.

Felicity hocha la tête, encore abasourdie par la nouvelle. Oliver et Sarah n'étaient plus ensemble. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. De la joie ? De la peine pour eux ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle se souvenait de sa peine quand elle les voyait ensemble, de sa souffrance. D'une certaine façon, elle devrait être heureuse mais Felicity n'était pas heureuse du malheur des autres.

- Très bien, déclara-t-elle en se raclant la gorge. J'espère que ça va entre vous deux.

- Tu ne demandes pas pourquoi ? demanda Oliver en s'approchant d'elle, tellement proche qu'elle sentait sa chaleur émaner de lui, son parfum boisé.

- Cela ne me regarde pas. C'est votre histoire.

- Bien sûr que cela te regarde, avoua Oliver et Felicity eut le souffle coupé sous l'intensité de son regard.

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla la jeune femme un peu chancelante.

Oliver porta une main à sa joue, caressant doucement sa peau et Felicity frémit à son contact, les yeux brillants.

- Felicity, souffla-t-il près de ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux d'anticipation.

Sa tête lui disait d'arrêter cette folie mais son cœur, lui, était en ébullition. Que se passait-il ? La seconde d'avant, Oliver lui annonçait sa rupture avec Sarah et la suivante, il était prêt à l'embrasser. Felicity était perdue.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent timidement, s'apprivoisant doucement quand la porte du sous-sol claqua violemment, dévoilant John accompagné de deux sacs du Big Belly Burger. Felicity s'écarta précipitamment d'Oliver et sourit faiblement à Diggle, ignorant le soupir de l'archer.

- Alors qui a faim ?! s'exclama John, feignant de ne pas remarquer l'air gêné de ses deux amis.

* * *

><p>Le vent fouettait son visage alors qu'elle slalomait entre les voitures. Sarah aimait le sentiment de liberté qu'elle ressentait quand elle était en moto. Elle avait l'impression de tout oublier. Le manque de sa sœur Laurel, le retour de Slade et Felicity dans leurs vies.<p>

En peu de temps, la vie de Sarah avait été chamboulée. Sa rupture avec Oliver, Laurel qui refusait de lui parler depuis son retour d'entre les morts. Depuis longtemps, elle ressentit de la solitude.

Ces années parmi la ligue des Assassins lui paraissaient lointaines comme une autre vie. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté Ras Al Ghul et sa ligue mais Nyssa, elle, lui manquait. Sa préceptrice, son amie, son amante... Parfois Sarah regrettait de l'avoir quitté même si être une tueuse lui pesait à l'époque.

Lasse, elle montait les marches du clocher et enlevait sa veste de cuir quand elle sentit une présence chez elle. Les sens aux aguets, Sarah guetta le moindre mouvement ou bruit. Cela pouvait être Slade comme un de ses sbires.

Prête à dégainer son arme, Sarah écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand elle aperçut Nyssa dissimulée derrière une colonnade.

- Il faut qu'on parle, fit la tueuse. De Slade Wilson.

**Voilà enfin un petit chapitre**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu**

**A vos claviers!**

**Titinana**


	9. Chapter 8

Ra's al Ghul était mort.

Un silence pesant régna dans la fonderie. La nouvelle avait éclaté comme une bombe quand Nyssa, sa fille, l'avait annoncée.

Ses yeux étaient cernés, son visage blafard. La tueuse de la Ligue des Assassins avait dû s'enfuir du temple de son père après que Slade ait pris les commandes. Il avait tué chaque personne ne voulant pas se joindre à lui. Nyssa avait vu nombre de ses amis mourir devant ses yeux. Elle voyait encore les yeux hagards de son père quand Slade l'avait transpercé avec son katana, mettant fin à ses jours.

Son cri résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Son père était mort.

Personne n'osait briser le silence dans la fonderie. Sarah était aux côtés de Nyssa, autant bouleversée que son amie. Malgré ses différends avec Ra's al Ghul, Sarah ne pouvait être indifférente à la douleur de Nyssa. Cette femme qu'elle avait aimée.

- Je me suis enfuie comme une lâche, murmura Nyssa les larmes aux yeux. Je l'ai laissé là-bas...Je les ai tous laissé.

- Tu es l'héritière légitime Nyssa, lui rappela Sarah. Slade t'aurait tué si tu t'étais battue.

- J'aurais dû me battre ! Faire honneur à mon père !

- Non ! Tu devais sauver ta vie ! s'exclama Sarah et Nyssa la regarda, bouleversée.

Pendant des années, Sarah avait été son ancre puis la jolie blonde était partie sans donner d'explications. Nyssa l'avait recherché pendant des semaines avant de la retrouver à Starling City. Pour la tuer, le seul moyen de quitter la Ligue. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Sarah était l'amour de sa vie.

- La Ligue est aux mains de Slade désormais, annonça Nyssa en se tournant vers Oliver. Starling City est en danger.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda John, alarmé.

- Depuis des millénaires, la Ligue des Assassins purifie le monde, énonça Nyssa. Plusieurs villes ont déjà été détruites par le passé car elles étaient devenues ingérables. C'est notre rôle depuis des siècles.

- Slade veut détruire Starling City, comprit Felicity.

- Après son échec à créer de super-soldats avec le Mirakuru, Slade avait besoin d'une armée confirmée, continua Oliver les yeux ombrageux. Combien de temps avons-nous ?

- Une semaine. Tout au plus, répondit Nyssa.

* * *

><p>Une semaine. Ils avaient une semaine avant que Slade et son armée d'Assassins envahissent Starling City.<p>

Dans les jours qui suivirent, un véritable plan d'attaque se mit en place. Nyssa partit rassembler ce qui lui restait d'alliés, accompagnée de Sarah tandis que John rejoignit Lyla pour convaincre Amanda Waller et l'A.R.G.U.S de se joindre à eux pour sauver Starling City.

Starling City. La ville dans laquelle Oliver avait grandi, avait rencontré son meilleur ami Tommy Merlyn, son premier amour Laurel Lance. Cette ville qu'Oliver avait juré de défendre, de protéger. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin que sa mère et Thea soient en sécurité.

Et ce fut anxieux qu'Oliver arriva devant les grilles du manoir Queen. Il n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis la réception donnée en honneur de sa mère. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il avait quitté le manoir pour son penthouse dans le centre de Starling. Ses relations avec Moira étaient toujours tendues mais elle restait sa mère, son seul parent.

Entrant dans le grand hall tout de marbre, une vague d'émotions le traversa. Des photos de famille étaient disposées sur la petite table ronde. Lui, sa mère, son père, Thea. L'époque de l'insouciance, de la vie rêvée. Une époque révolue.

Oliver trouva sa mère dans le salon, toute de blanc vêtue. Elle semblait ailleurs, le regard tourné vers la baie vitrée.

- Mère, l'appela-t-il mais Moira ne se tourna pas vers lui comme plongée dans ses pensées.

- Je me souviens quand tu jouais dans le parc avec ton père, se remémora Moira nostalgique. Tu était si mignon avec tes bouclettes blondes. Thea était encore qu'un bébé mais elle était si belle déjà.

Moira se tourna vers lui et leurs regards si semblables se happèrent.

- Tu me manques tellement Oliver, souffla-t-elle.

- Mère...

- Je sais, soupira Moira. Je t'ai menti. A toi, à Thea. Je suis impardonnable mais je t'aime Oliver. Et je suis fière de toi. Je voulais que tu le saches.

Oliver eut un mouvement de recul imperceptible, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans sa gorge. Le sourire brillant de sa mère le transperça de part en part et il comprit. Elle savait. Il ignorait comment mais sa mère connaissait sa double identité.

- Comment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je l'ai compris à la disparition de miss Smoak, lui répondit Moira. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça. Si désemparé, si éteint. Et c'est à ce moment précis que Arrow avait disparu des rues de Starling. J'ai tout de suite fait le lien..Le tremblement de terre, la mort de Tommy, ta disparition pendant plusieurs mois. Tout s'imbriquait comme un puzzle.

Les yeux embués, Oliver se raidit un instant quand sa mère l'enlaça. Elle était fière de lui pourtant il y a un an, il avait échoué dans sa mission. Il n'avait pas su protéger toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et Felicity en avait payé le prix. Mais cette fois-ci, il comptait bien mener sa mission et en finir définitivement avec Slade Wilson.

- J'ai besoin que tu quittes Starling maman, fit Oliver en tenant sa mère par les épaules. J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma Moira. Cela a à voir avec le retour de Slade Wilson ?

- Il n'est pas l'homme qu'il paraît, grogna Oliver. Il est dangereux et veut m'atteindre par tous les moyens. J'ai besoin que toi et Thea soient en sécurité.

- C'est lui qui a enlevé miss Smoak, comprit Moira estomaquée. Et elle t'a tiré dessus. Que lui a-t-il fait, mon Dieu ?

Oliver ferma les yeux un instant, tremblant. Sa mère venait d'assembler les derniers événements et son regard horrifié en disait long.

- C'est pour cela que tu dois quitter Starling maman, répéta-t-il.

- Et Thea ? s'affola Moira.

- Roy s'en occupe. Ils quittent la ville ce soir.

- D'accord. Mais toi, Oliver ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

Ses yeux lui dévoilaient son inquiétude. L'angoisse d'une mère.

- Je reste ici, lui répondit Oliver en la serrant contre lui. Je dois défendre cette ville. Il le faut.

- Je sais, sanglota Moira dans ses bras avant de se redresser. Fais attention à toi et surtout n'oublie pas, je crois en toi Oliver.

- Merci maman, dit-il ému.

- Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé ainsi, murmura Moira en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Je suis si fière de toi. Ne l'oublie pas.

Oliver acquiesça en posant son front contre le sien. Elle lui donnait la force que seule une mère pouvait insuffler. Une force qui pourrait lui faire déplacer des montagnes, changer le monde. Une force qui lui permettrait d'en finir avec Slade.

* * *

><p>Les lumières des buildings illuminaient la nuit noire. Le bruit de la circulation, les discussions et rires des passants résonnaient dans la rue.<p>

Du haut du building, Felicity observait cette effervescence nocturne à travers la grande baie vitrée du penthouse d'Oliver. Sa respiration se fit fébrile à la pensée que Starling City serait bientôt envahie par Slade et ses sbires. Elle imaginait les cris, les rues en feu, les buildings éventrés. Un vrai chaos.

Comment avait-elle pu croire Slade ?

Pendant près d'un an, elle l'avait suivi, l'avait écouté. Elle avait subi un entraînement de choc dans le seul but de tuer Oliver Queen. Cela avait été son seul objectif. Tuer Oliver.

Quand la vitre lui renvoya son reflet, Felicity ferma les yeux, deux larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle avait tellement haï Oliver que maintenant cela lui faisait mal, comme une cicatrice béante. Pendant si longtemps, elle avait été guidée par la haine et la colère qu'elle avait oublié le reste...sa vie.

Slade lui avait volé sa vie et ce qui faisait ce qu'elle était mais auprès d'Oliver et John, Felicity avait commencé à se reconstruire. Elle n'était plus cette coquille vide sans âme, formatée par Slade.

En retrouvant la mémoire, Felicity avait retrouvé celle qu'elle était avant. Avant son enlèvement, sa manipulation mentale. Cependant, elle était en conflit avec elle-même. La Felicity d'avant et celle d'aujourd'hui.

Qui était-elle désormais ? L'informaticienne pétillante ou la tueuse sans âme ?

- Felicity.

La voix d'Oliver l'arracha à ses pensées et elle se tourna vers lui, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Seule dans son penthouse, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Depuis que la fonderie n'était plus un endroit sûr, Felicity avait élue domicile chez Oliver, dans une chambre d'amis. Au début, la cohabitation avait été tendue. L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient encore à l'esprit leur baiser interrompu et cela n'avait fait que renforcer leur désir de l'autre.

- Thea et ta mère sont en sécurité ? demanda Felicity.

- Oui. Ma mère est avec Walter à Coast City. Et Thea avec Roy. Ils devraient bientôt quitter la ville.

Oliver se passa une main dans les cheveux et Felicity remarqua son état de fatigue. Ses traits tirés, ces cernes sous ses yeux. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. L'attente de l'inévitable sans savoir quand exactement Slade allait frapper. Ils avaient tous une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes mais l'attente était pire.

- Oliver...

- Ma mère est au courant. Pour ma double-identité, précisa Oliver en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains.

Felicity s'assit à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Malgré les tensions qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Moira Queen dans le passé, Felicity ne pouvait nier que c'était une femme très intelligente.

- D'un côté, je suis soulagé qu'elle le sache, reprit Oliver d'une voix étouffée en se redressant. Je suis si fatigué de tout ça, lança-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Felicity eut le souffle coupé devant l'intensité de son regard. Ses yeux bleus la rendaient fébriles depuis leur première rencontre et elle dut prendre une grande inspiration pour se ressaisir. Le moment était mal choisi pour laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

Doucement, Felicity posa une main sur son bras et ne fléchit pas devant cette lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux.

- Je sais. Tout sera bientôt fini.

Oliver secoua la tête, frustré. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Je suis fatigué de faire semblant, insista-t-il en prenant en coupe la joue de Felicity. De mentir.

- Je sais tout ça, haleta la jeune femme le cœur battant, en prenant conscience de son souffle sur ses lèvres.

- Non, murmura Oliver, leurs fronts s'effleurant. Je suis fatigué de me cacher. De nier mes émotions, mes sentiments. Je n'en peux plus Felicity. J'ai besoin de toi...

Felicity haleta sous le choc avant que les lèvres d'Oliver ne s'écrasent sur les siennes, impérieuses.

**Voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Donnez moi vos impressions ça me booste pour continuer.**

**Plus que 2 ou 3 chapitres max avant la fin.**

**Bisous**

**Titi**


	10. Chapter 09

**Coucou me revoilà avec la suite comme promis!**

**Encore merci pour vos messages. Vous me boostez alors encore merci.**

**Assez de blabla et voici le chapitre 9:**

Felicity gémit dans sa bouche, leurs langues se caressant pour la première fois. L'odeur boisée d'Oliver était partout autour d'elle, enflammant ses sens. Le goût de ses lèvres, le toucher électrisant de ses doigts sur sa peau, le son de ses soupirs à son oreille.

Felicity était saturée de sensations toutes plus enivrantes les unes que les autres. Oliver la maintenait tout contre lui, son poing enfoui dans ses cheveux. Il la dévorait littéralement, avec un désespoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais espéré.

L'oxygène leur manquait mais ils en avaient cure. Leurs lèvres ne pouvaient se détacher plus d'une seconde.

Brusquement Oliver la saisit par les hanches, l'obligeant à enfourcher ses jambes et Felicity haleta à la nouvelle position. Leurs corps étaient étroitement liés et son désir d'elle pointait là, entre ses jambes. De nouveau, elle gémit. La bouche d'Oliver quitta la sienne, parsemant de baisers sa mâchoire, la ligne sensible de son cou sous son oreille...

Ses doux gémissements, son parfum de vanille, le velouté de sa peau. Oliver était submergé de sensations. Son corps souple se fondait contre le sien, dur comme le roc.

Il avait tant besoin d'elle. De sa chaleur, sa lumière. Il l'aimait tellement. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, le cacher. Lui cacher...

Doucement, Oliver se recula et son regard croisa celui de Felicity. Brillant, lumineux. Comme elle.

Leurs souffles étaient hachés, leurs bouches séparées de quelques centimètres. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu à cet instant. Lui et Felicity. Rien d'autre.

La menace de Slade planait toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes, insaisissable. Leurs jours étaient comptés.

Un voire deux tout au plus et l'armée de Slade allait envahir Starling City. Oliver aurait bien aimé que Felicity soit hors de danger, loin de Starling. Il avait bien tenté de la dissuader de combattre mais il avait compris qu'elle ne renoncerait pas. C'était aussi son combat. Ils étaient redevenus une équipe. Des partenaires.

Oliver leva sa main et caressa sa joue, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses mèches brunes. Felicity soupira comme envoûtée. Les yeux d'Oliver étaient si bleus, si clairs. Une fenêtre ouverte sur son âme. Pourtant elle n'osa croire ce qu'elle y voyait. Adoration, admiration, amour.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et Oliver la recueillit de ses lèvres, embrassant sa peau au passage. Felicity frissonnait de tous ses membres, complètement chamboulée. Son cœur s'emballa à son toucher et Felicity se crispa brusquement. Les doigts d'Oliver venaient de se faufiler sous son débardeur, exposant le bas de son dos strié de cicatrices.

Son cœur s'affola dangereusement comme pris de panique et Felicity ferma durement les yeux, empêchant ses larmes de couler.

- Regarde-moi Felicity, souffla Oliver en cessant de la toucher et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Je t'aime...

Felicity soupira à son aveu. Elle avait tellement espéré ces mots que son cœur manqua un battement.

- Et tu es belle, continua Oliver en passant son pouce sur ses lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers. Ne te cache pas de moi.

Felicity tourna son visage, embrassant sa paume et leurs yeux se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Il l'aimait. Elle n'avait plus peur.

Comme lui, son corps portait les stigmates des épreuves qu'elle avait traversées mais désormais, Felicity ne voulait plus vivre dans le passé. Grâce à Oliver, elle aspirait à un avenir. Sans douleur, sans peine. Un avenir avec lui. Elle l'aimait.

Alors après une grande inspiration, Felicity se redressa sur les genoux d'Oliver et retira son débardeur, dévoilant sa peau encore marquée ici et là. Elle retint son souffle, attendant craintivement la réaction d'Oliver. Ce dernier la fixait de son regard bleu cobalt puis enserra sa taille et posa son front entre ses seins, respirant son parfum. Felicity soupira tandis qu'Oliver caressait son dos couvert de balafres, les vénérant une par une. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle soudain en caressant ses cheveux courts et Oliver releva vivement la tête avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

La tension monta d'un cran, les embrasant. Le temps reprit ses droits et la dure réalité refit surface. La peur de perdre l'autre les saisit instantanément et leurs respirations devinrent anarchiques.

Oliver passa son T-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, le balançant avant que Felicity ne fondisse sur lui, ses mains flattant son torse. Elle caressait ses cicatrices, les vénérant à son tour et s'enhardissant de la fermeté de ses muscles. Oliver grogna contre ses lèvres et se releva rapidement, obligeant Felicity à enserrer sa taille de ses jambes.

Le lit n'était qu'à quelques pas pourtant Oliver plaqua Felicity contre la porte de la chambre, la claquant sous leurs poids. La tension était à son paroxysme, l'air chargé d'électricité. Leurs mains se cherchaient, prises de frénésie. Le soutien-gorge de Felicity tomba au sol, de même que la ceinture d'Oliver. Puis son jean et son pantalon de cargo, jusqu'au point de non retour.

Leurs corps enlacés tombèrent sur le lit et leurs derniers vêtements fut vite oubliés au sol. Peau contre peau, cœur contre cœur. Plus aucune barrière ne les séparait.

Leurs regards se happèrent au moment où ils s'unirent et Felicity haleta, se cambrant en dessous de lui.

Les soupirs devinrent des gémissements au rythme de leurs mouvements. D'abord lents puis plus rapides à mesure que la pression augmentait.

A bout de souffle, Felicity s'accrocha aux épaules d'Oliver, ses ongles raclant son dos et un cri s'échappa de sa gorge. Le son se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre, bientôt suivi de celui d'Oliver.

Puis ce fut le silence, seulement entrecoupé par leurs souffles saccadés.

* * *

><p>Les rues étaient bondées de monde. De grands camions s'entassaient au bord des trottoirs, accueillant des centaines de personnes. Les immeubles, les maisons de Starling City se vidaient à une vitesse impressionnante.<p>

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Thea en détournant son regard de la vitre de la voiture pour le poser sur Roy. Réponds-moi !

Le jeune homme soupira, la mâchoire tendue et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Le pont de Cycle River était droit devant. Il avait besoin de l'amener loin de Starling. L'évacuation de la ville avait commencé. La police de Starling et les soldats d'A.R.G.U.S officiaient main dans la main. Contre toute attente, John et Lyla avaient réussi à convaincre Amanda Waller de les aider à combattre Slade et à sauver le maximum de personnes avant son invasion.

- Il faut te mettre en sécurité, lui répondit Roy le regard fixé sur la route.

- En sécurité. Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tous ces gens fuient-ils ?

Le faible son de la radio retint brusquement l'attention de Roy et il allait l'éteindre quand Thea l'en empêcha, augmentant le volume. La voix de sa mère retentit soudain dans l'habitacle :

- Étant maire de Starling City, je vous dois la vérité. Des temps sombres s'annoncent et je demande à chaque citoyen de Starling City de quitter la ville. Starling n'est plus un endroit sûr pour ses habitants. Une menace plane sur notre ville et elle a un nom. Slade Wilson.

Le message passait en boucle sur toutes les ondes radio. Un silence pesant s'abattit dans l'habitacle alors qu'ils traversaient le pont.

- Quelle menace ? murmura Thea après un moment. Une attaque ? C'est pour cela que tous ces gens fuient.

- Et c'est pour cela que je t'emmène loin de Starling City, reprit Roy. Il faut que tu sois en sécurité.

- Et ma mère ? Et Oliver ? Où sont-ils ?

- Je t'emmène à ta mère et Walter, répondit Roy en passant le panneau de fin de Starling City.

Thea n'arrivait pas à le croire. Une attaque. Starling City risquait d'être détruite à cause d'un psychopathe. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer mais son corps se tendit d'un coup quand elle réalisa qu'elle connaissait ce nom. Slade Wilson.

- Slade Wilson, murmura-t-elle. C'est l'ancien ami d'Oliver. Celui qui était sur l'île avec lui. Pourquoi attaque-t-il la ville ? A moins que...

Sa voix se brisa et Roy lui jeta un coup d'œil, anxieux. L'horreur se peignait sur son visage.

- Écoute Thea. Ton frère ira bien. Tout ira bien, tenta Roy en s'engageant dans une petite allée menant à un chalet bordé d'un lac et niché au fond d'une forêt.

Thea reconnut la maison de vacances où elle passait ces week-end quand elle était enfant. L'endroit n'avait pas changé.

Au son de la voiture, Moira se précipita à l'extérieur et alla enlacer sa fille, soulagée.

- Oh Thea, sanglota-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui maman. Où est Oliver ? Il est possible qu'il soit en danger. Ce Slade Wilson, il vient pour Oliver j'en suis sûre.

Roy et Moira échangèrent un regard. Cependant il ne passa pas inaperçu pour Thea.

- Maman. Roy. Où est Oliver ? répéta-t-elle en les fixant, tous les deux. Répondez-moi à la fin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?!

Moira ferma les yeux un instant. Le chaos allait s'abattre sur eux. Le temps leur était compté mais surtout elle ignorait si elle reverrait vivant son fils. Oliver alias Arrow.

Le moment était venu que la vérité éclate. Thea méritait de connaître la vérité. Toute la vérité.

* * *

><p>Dans le creux de la nuit, allongés l'un en face de l'autre, Oliver et Felicity se regardaient, laissant le silence planer autour d'eux. Une bulle fragile hors du temps, même les sirènes hurlant à l'extérieur ne les atteignant pas. John leur avait prévenu que plus de la moitié des habitants de Starling City avait été évacuée.<p>

Enroulée dans les draps jusqu'à la taille, Felicity frémit de plaisir quand Oliver passa le pulpe de son pouce sur sa tache de naissance, nichée dans le creux de sa hanche. D'après lui, elle ressemblait beaucoup à la tête d'une flèche. Comme un signe du destin.

- Tu l'aimes bien on dirait ? souffla Felicity quand Oliver se pencha sur elle, parsemant de baisers le creux de son cou.

- Beaucoup, affirma-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Felicity soupira contre ses lèvres, nichant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts. Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir assez de lui, de son corps, de son amour. Et pourtant...

- Il faudrait qu'on s'habille, fit-elle en se détachant de ses lèvres. Qu'on soit prêt à toutes éventualités. Slade peut être n'importe où.

- Je sais, soupira Oliver, la réalité le frappant de plein fouet. J'avais juste besoin d'un moment hors du temps avec toi. Juste toi et moi. Avant le combat.

Felicity hocha la tête en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Ils ne diraient pas les mots. Pas encore. Ils étaient des guerriers et devaient compartimenter leurs esprits. En cet instant, exprimer leurs sentiments, leur peur de perdre l'autre ne ferait que les affaiblir.

Et l'explosion qui retentit soudain acheva d'éclater leur bulle de quiétude. Instantanément, ils furent debout, récupérant leurs vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

Au loin, un des ponts reliant Starling City à la ville la plus proche venait de s'effondrer. D'autres suivirent, isolant peu à peu la ville.

Slade et son armée venaient d'entrer en ville.

**Le combat va commencer...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Biz**

**Titi**


	11. Chapter 10

Starling City ressemblait à une ville en guerre. Les gens hurlaient de terreur dans les rues, des voitures abandonnées brûlaient et des bâtiments étaient éventrés ici et là par les explosifs tirés par l'armée de Slade.

Felicity eut un haut le cœur devant cette vision apocalyptique alors qu'ils filaient en moto, slalomant entre les épaves carbonisées. Oliver accéléra et la Ducatti fusa à travers les Glades, se stoppant devant le Verdant encore intact.

Felicity et Oliver se précipitèrent au sous-sol, retrouvant John et Lyla ainsi qu'une dizaine de soldats d'A.R.G.U.S.

- Je commençais à m'inquiéter, déclara John un sourire aux lèvres, en tendant son arc et son carquois rempli de flèches à Oliver. Cela devient anarchique dehors.

Ce dernier lui sourit et tapota son épaule avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse, devenant impassible, dangereux. Comme Arrow, son alter-ego.

- Où est Sarah ? Et Roy ?

- J'ai tenté de joindre Roy, répondit John. Il est peut-être en route. Je l'espère car la plupart des accès a été détruit, reprit-il un brin inquiet. Sinon concernant Sarah...

- Toujours pile à l'heure, retentit sa voix et tous les regards se tournèrent vers les escaliers de la fonderie.

Sarah, habillée en Black Canary, fit son entrée, suivie de Nyssa et de quelques Assassins encore fidèles à sa cause. L'héritière du Démon était prête à reprendre l'organisation de son défunt père.

- Ravie de te revoir, déclara sincèrement Felicity en allant à sa rencontre et Sarah lui sourit.

Malgré les rancœurs qu'elle avait pu avoir contre Felicity, Sarah ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur plus longtemps. Plus maintenant, alors qu'elle voyait cet amour entre elle et Oliver. Cette évidence. Comme elle et Nyssa.

Pendant leur périple aux quatre coins du monde, les deux tueuses s'étaient retrouvées et Sarah avait compris que ses sentiments pour Nyssa étaient toujours là. Elle avait aimé Oliver mais Nyssa était gravée dans sa peau, sa chair.

- En fait sympa la veste, la complimenta Sarah en désignant sa veste en cuir qui la cintrait comme une seconde peau, ses deux armes rangées de chaque côté de ses hanches. Felicity était l'image même d'une vraie guerrière. J'ai toujours su que le cuir t'irait bien, continua Black Canary en lançant un clin d'œil à Felicity.

Cette dernière rit devant le regard attendri d'Oliver et Sarah lui lança une œillade. Il était heureux que les deux jeunes femmes se soient réconciliées. Comme avant.

Cependant, ils devaient tous se reconcentrer sur le combat. Sauver Starling City et stopper Slade. Étant donné que son armée était composée d'Assassins, Nyssa expliqua comment les combattre, montant une stratégie d'attaque.

- Les flèches, insista-t-elle. Faites attention aux flèches. Elles sont empoisonnées au Venin du Tibet.

- C'est pourquoi nous avons ramené des herbes des Plaines, reprit Sarah en en distribuant à chacun. Elles annulent l'effet du poison si elles sont prises dans la minute après l'exposition.

A partir de là, les tâches de chacun furent distribuées. Nyssa et Sarah s'occuperaient de l'armée de Slade avec John et les soldats d'A.R.G.U.S. Oliver, quant à lui, se chargerait de Slade. Définitivement.

Les explosions se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, faisant écho au chaos.

Oliver croisa le regard de Felicity. Ses yeux bleu lagon étaient déterminés. Elle ne renoncerait pas et cela le faisait frémir. Il avait peur pour elle. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Oliver ne supporterait pas de la perdre une nouvelle fois.

John apparut alors dans son champ de vision, brisant sa connexion avec Felicity et Oliver remarqua son air tendu.

- Comment vas-tu faire pour trouver Slade ? fit l'homme noir près de lui. On ignore où il est. Il peut être n'importe où. Je devrais venir avec toi, Oliver.

- Je m'en charge Dig, gronda Oliver de sa voix profonde. Reste avec Lyla. Tout ira bien.

- Et Felicity ? lança John, les sourcils froncés. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne te laissera pas.

Oliver le savait. Felicity refuserait de rester derrière. De le laisser seul affronter Slade. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Il refusait qu'elle soit plus exposée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pourtant, la voir affublée de ses armes fétiches lui fit prendre conscience de la dangerosité de cette femme. Felicity était devenue plus forte. Elle était entraînée au combat. Elle était devenue une guerrière malgré elle. Il fallait qu'il l'accepte.

Leurs mains s'enlacèrent au moment où une explosion éclata tout près de l'entrepôt. La lumière s'éteignit, le plafond se fissura sous la déflagration et soudain, les ordinateurs grésillèrent avant qu'une voix grave ne retentisse du néant. Oliver serra la mâchoire en la reconnaissant. Slade.

- Oliver, je tiens toujours mes promesses. Ta ville est à feu et à sang. Tout s'effondre autour de toi et quel meilleur endroit pour regarder ta défaite que ta tour de verre et d'ivoire. Je t'y attends de pieds fermes pour honorer ma dernière promesse.(Une pause se fit, remplie d'effroi). Passe le bonjour à Felicity.

Le silence se fit alors et Oliver bondit hors de la fonderie, la rage enflammant ses yeux. Il entendit au loin John le suivre mais il n'en avait cure. Il fallait qu'il stoppe Slade. Par tous les moyens. Starling City s'embrasait, ses habitants mourraient. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette folie.

- Oliver !

La voix de Felicity fusa à ses oreilles et la jeune femme stoppa net sa frénésie alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfourcher sa moto.

- Pas maintenant Felicity! tonna-t-il en la fusillant du regard. J'ai besoin de toi en sécurité. Tu l'as entendu comme moi. Slade veut me détruire et il y a un an, il a bien failli y arriver. Il est hors de question que cela se reproduise, tu entends !

- Et cela ne se reproduira pas Oliver, rétorqua Felicity en serrant sa main. Je suis différente désormais. Je ne suis plus sans défense, je sais me battre. Et j'ai une revanche à prendre sur Slade aussi, continua-t-elle déterminée et Oliver perçut cette fêlure au fond de ses yeux. Slade avait voulu la détruire elle aussi. A cause de lui. Je ne t'abandonne pas ! A deux nous sommes plus forts, tu te souviens ?

Oui ensemble, ils étaient plus forts. Ils étaient même indestructibles. Oliver se pencha vers Felicity, leurs fronts s'unissant. Les mots étaient coincés au fond de sa gorge, prêts à sortir.

- Si il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas...

Mais Felicity le coupa, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

- Ne dis rien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Tout ira bien Oliver.

Il le fallait.

* * *

><p>Thea avait l'impression que son monde s'effondrait. Oliver, son frère, était Arrow. Ce justicier qui combattait le crime dans Starling City et son petit-ami, Roy, l'accompagnait dans ses virées nocturnes.<p>

Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Pendant tout ce temps, les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde lui avaient menti. Son frère, sa mère, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Thea...

- Non ! gronda la jeune femme à sa mère. Tais-toi ! Pendant tout ce temps, tu m'as menti!Vous m'avez menti ! répéta-t-elle en fixant Roy et sa mère. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je ne sais pas qui de vous deux je dois plus détester ! s'écria Thea et son regard flamboyant se posa finalement sur sa mère. Mais je pense, maman, que tu détiens la palme ! Tu as couché avec Malcolm Merlyn et neuf mois plus tard, me voilà ! C'est bien résumé maman ?!

Moira ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle avait fait une erreur il y a plus de vingt ans et elle en payait le prix maintenant.

- J'ai voulu te protéger Thea, se défendit-elle. Malcolm Merlyn était un homme dangereux.

- Un meurtrier je sais, précisa la jeune femme, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Tout comme toi ! Vous vous êtes bien trouvés !

Sur ces mots, Thea tourna les talons, courant vers le ponton. Sa mère l'appela une nouvelle fois, des sanglots dans la voix mais elle ne cessa pas de courir. Elle avait besoin de fuir la réalité, de fuir cette vérité qu'elle avait toujours recherchée.

Tout devenait si clair désormais.

- Thea ! l'appela Roy à deux pas derrière elle. Elle venait de s'arrêter au bout du ponton, le lac s'étendant à ses pieds.

Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il la suivrait mais à l'heure actuelle, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Il lui avait menti tant de fois alors même qu'elle lui avait exprimé ses doutes.

- Tu m'as menti, déclara-t-elle les joues baignées de larmes et les yeux rivés vers l'infini. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle.

- Je sais, soupira Roy complètement défait. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. Mais je voulais te protéger. Tout comme ton frère et ta mère.

- Arrêtez de me traiter comme une petite chose fragile ! s'exclama Thea en se tournant brusquement vers lui. Je ne suis plus une gamine. Je comprends les choses ! Quand je pense que toutes ces nuits, tu sautais de toit en toit avec mon frère.

- Pardonne-moi Thea, murmura Roy en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Je ne voulais pas te mentir mais ton frère peut être très persuasif. En connaissant son secret, tu t'exposais au danger et j'étais d'accord sur ce point. J'aurais tout fait pour te garder saine et sauve.

- Et maintenant le danger est partout, souffla Thea d'une voix brisée. Starling est en feu et Oliver est là-bas. Mon frère est là-bas Roy ! Je ne sais même pas si je le reverrai vivant.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parte, lui annonça le jeune homme en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Pour l'aider à sauver Starling.

- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Thea prise de panique. Tu ne vas pas là-bas ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre, toi aussi !

- Thea je dois le faire, murmura Roy en posant son front contre le sien. Il le faut.

Thea sanglota, les larmes dévalant sans retenue ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle devait le laisser partir. Roy était un héros. Tout comme son frère. Il avait besoin d'y aller, de se sentir utile. De sauver Starling City.

- Promets-moi que tu reviendras, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Promets-moi que tu resteras ici. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, répliqua Roy et Thea hocha faiblement la tête. Je t'aime Thea. Je t'aime tant.

Et ils s'embrassèrent désespérément, les larmes de Thea se joignant à leur baiser. Quand Roy recula pour partir, la jeune femme voulut le retenir, le garder auprès d'elle. Mais son héroïsme était une partie de lui. Une part de lui qu'elle avait aimée dès les premières minutes de leur rencontre.

- Je t'aime, murmura Thea et Roy s'engouffra dans sa voiture rouge, disparaissant dans la nuit noire.

Thea ne sut combien de temps elle resta là, sur le ponton avant qu'une explosion ne l'arrache à sa tétanie. Au loin, un pont venait de s'effondrer. Puis d'autres suivirent.

Et Thea brisa sa promesse.

Ce fut au cours de la nuit que Moira se rendit compte de l'absence de sa fille puis de ses clés et de sa voiture. Elle ne put retenir son cri déchirant.

Thea était partie.

* * *

><p>Un silence glaçant régnait dans la tour de Queen Consolidated, en total contraste avec le chaos qui s'abattait dans les rues de Starling.<p>

Prudemment, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, Oliver montait les derniers étages menant à son ancien bureau, Felicity sur ses talons quand des pas dans les escaliers retentirent, annonçant l'arrivée des sbires de Slade.

En une fraction de seconde il arma son arc, blessant plusieurs assaillants sur son chemin. Derrière lui, Felicity assomma un Assassin d'un coup de crosse, minimisant au maximum le bruit des coups portés.

Arrivés au sommet de la tour, l'arc brandi devant lui, Oliver scanna les lieux, les sens aux aguets. La respiration de Felicity lui parvenait aux oreilles comme pour lui rappeler sa présence à ses côtés. La jeune femme avait dégainé son arme, couvrant ses arrières.

A l'angle de son bureau, derrière la grande vitre, Oliver aperçut enfin Slade ou plutôt Deathstroke, entouré de son armée de fidèles.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de faire un pas qu'un assaut de flèches les attaqua, brisant la vitre au passage.

Des milliers d'éclats de verre éclatèrent tandis qu'Oliver et Felicity se mettaient à l'abri.

Séparés de quelques mètres, chacun derrière un fauteuil, Oliver jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien.

Plusieurs flèches empoisonnées étaient plantées ici et là. D'autres furent tirées, de plus en plus menaçantes.

Felicity lui rendit son regard et riposta, l'arme braquée vers leurs assaillants. Au même moment, Oliver bondit sur ses pieds, l'arc prêt à tirer. Les coups de feu retentirent, les flèches fusèrent, touchant et blessant. Des corps tombèrent sous le feu des balles et des flèches tandis qu'ils progressaient vers leur cible principale. Slade.

Deathstroke se tenait au milieu du bureau, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Ses poings se serraient, prêts à en découdre et le silence s'abattit brusquement.

Des corps criblés de balles et de flèches jonchaient le sol parmi les débris de verre et Slade grogna derrière son masque, les yeux rivés sur son ancien ami. Oliver. Cet homme qui avait tué la femme qu'il aimait. Shado. Il méritait la mort mais avant, Oliver Queen devait connaître le désespoir total.

Vêtu de son uniforme de Arrow, il brandissait son arc vers lui, la rage brillant au fond de ses prunelles.

- C'est fini Slade, grogna Oliver en le visant et ce dernier lâcha un rire guttural.

- Loin de là gamin, répondit Deathstroke en dégainant ses deux katanas. Cela ne fait que commencer. (Son regard se tourna vers Felicity, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres). Bonjour Felicity.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, resserrant sa prise sur son arme, frémissant au regard pesant de Slade sur elle. Tant de souvenirs remontèrent à la surface qu'elle sentit son sang-froid l'abandonner.

- Finissons-en, gronda soudain Oliver d'une voix sombre, dangereuse.

- Avec plaisir gamin, répondit Slade avec un rictus en coin.

**Voila voilà...**

**La fin se précise!**

**Donnez moi vos impressions. Cela fait toujours plaisir et merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent.**

**Bonne nuit et bisous**

**Titi**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bon bah voila l'avant-dernier chapitre! Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai du reprendre le travail.**

**Encore merci pour tous vos messages de soutien. Vous me boostez pour continuer! Alors encore merci.**

**Assez de blabla et voila la suite**

Le combat avait sonné comme un glas.

Felicity eut à peine le temps de faire un mouvement qu'Oliver la mit à l'abri derrière lui, tandis que ses flèches fusaient vers leur ennemi, tels des missiles.

Cependant, Slade les esquiva habilement, les contrant avec ses katanas, ses lames tranchantes s'entrecroisant à une vitesse folle. Son ombre menaçante se rapprochait de plus en plus, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres et Oliver sentit ses muscles se tendre en parant ses attaques.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Felicity dégainer son arme et tirer sur leur adversaire. Ses balles rebondirent sur l'armure rutilante de Deathstroke, ne laissant que de minuscules marques. Slade rit derrière son masque.

- Je pensais que je t'avais appris à tirer mieux que ça, Felicity.

Et dans un cri de rage, elle bondit sur lui, lui assénant un coup de pied en plein visage. Le masque de Slade se fendit en deux et ce dernier se redressa, le visage à découvert. Une rage sans nom brillait au fond de ses yeux sombres.

- Felicity ! Non ! s'écria Oliver mais trop tard.

La jeune femme s'était de nouveau élancée sur Slade mais ce dernier para son attaque, la prenant à la gorge, l'étranglant dans sa poigne de fer.

- J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion, rugit Slade entre ses dents serrées et propulsa Felicity à travers la pièce, son corps s'écrasant parmi les éclats de verre.

En une fraction de seconde, voyant rouge, Oliver fonça sur Slade, la force de son poids les projetant à terre. Le corps meurtri de Felicity au fond de la pièce l'avait enragé comme jamais. Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie son objectif. Slade. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'éparpille, qu'il laisse cette peur le tenailler. Comme le fait que Felicity ne bougeait pas.

Non. Il fallait qu'il reste concentrer.

Alors animé d'une fureur sans nom, Oliver abattit son poing dans le visage de Slade. Les coups s'enchaînèrent sans retenue, répondant à sa soif de vengeance. A tout ce mal qu'avait infligé son ancien ami. A lui, à Felicity. Surtout à Felicity. A cette année de tortures, de manipulation. Mais surtout Oliver laissait toute sa colère et sa frustration s'exprimer dans ses coups. Il voulait faire mal. Il voulait tuer.

Le sang éclaboussa ses mains gantées avant que son souffle ne se coupe subitement. Dans un cri rageur, Slade venait d' empoigner la gorge d'Oliver, le maintenant à sa merci. Il l'envoya valser à travers la pièce et se releva, le visage ensanglanté, le surplombant de sa taille. Dans sa chute, Oliver entendit son arc se briser dans son dos mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette pensée que Slade empoignait déjà son pied, le projetant violemment contre le mur.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent ses os qui émirent un craquement sinistre...

* * *

><p>Le feu à perte de vue, les cris...Thea était ébahie d'effroi devant ce spectacle apocalyptique alors qu'elle était dans sa voiture.<p>

Des gens couraient dans tous les sens, affolés. Des hélicoptères encadraient la zone. Des buildings étaient éventrés ou détruits. Thea ne reconnaissait pas Starling City. Elle avait l'impression d'être en guerre et l'explosion qui suivit à deux pas de là où elle se trouvait, ne fit que renforcer son impression.

La terre trembla sous ses pieds et un pan de mur menaça de s'écrouler directement sur elle. Dans un cri terrifié, Thea sortit de l'habitacle au moment où la masse de béton s'écrasa sur la voiture et au loin, elle vit une horde de silhouettes encapuchonnées et vêtues de noire se diriger vers elle. Ni une ni deux, Thea se cacha derrière l'épave, le souffle coupé. Une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, la jeune femme aperçut les ombres fantomatiques passer près de sa cachette. Dans un soupir tremblant, Thea ferma les yeux, pensant que le danger était derrière elle mais une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta, hurlant de peur avant de croiser les yeux de Roy.

- Roy !

- Tais-toi, murmura le jeune homme, les yeux furibonds. Tu n'as rien à faire ici Thea. Tu m'avais promis. C'est dangereux ici bordel !

Devant son air pincé et furieux, Roy posa rapidement son doigt sur ses lèvres déjà entrouvertes, la coupant dans son élan.

- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, reprit-il, vindicatif. Restes sagement là et ne bouges surtout pas. Tu as compris ?

D'un hochement de tête, Thea acquiesça. Roy ne plaisantait pas. Le danger était partout ici et d'un bond, il disparut.

Au loin, elle entendit des cris puis un bruit sourd contre la tôle de la voiture avant qu'un corps ne valdingue au-dessus de sa tête, s'écrasant à ses pieds.

Les mais tremblantes, Thea se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette encapuchonnée et gémissante. Enfermée dans sa tétanie, elle ne remarqua même pas la présence de Roy à ses côtés, son sang cognant dans ses tempes.

- Thea, l'appela doucement Roy en tournant son visage vers lui. Thea, concentre-toi sur moi. Respire.

Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur en apercevant ces larmes au fond de ses yeux alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Ses membres tremblaient toujours et Roy serra ses mains dans les siennes. Thea n'aurait jamais dû voir ça. Toute cette violence, cette fureur. Elle était si innocente, si pure. Elle était sa planche de salut.

Tout autour d'eux, la violence et la rage se déchaînaient. Il fallait qu'il mette Thea en sécurité.

- Quand je te le dirais, tu vas devoir courir, fit Roy en ayant toute son attention. Le plus rapidement possible, ok ?

- Ok, répondit Thea d'une petite voix et Roy embrassa son front, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Je t'aime mais tu es une vraie tête de mule, Queen.

Thea esquissa un sourire, ses joues reprenant des couleurs et Roy se tourna vers la rue, apercevant Diggle et les soldats d'A.R.G.U.S batailler contre des Assassins.

Jugeant la voie libre et sans danger, Roy prit la main de Thea dans la sienne et s'élança à travers le feu et les épaves.

Il ne ralentit pas l'allure malgré la fatigue que devait ressentir Thea. Il devait la mettre en sécurité. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée avec sa mère ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ?

Tournant au coin de la rue, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et Roy se stoppa net. A son oreille, il perçut la respiration hachurée de Thea dans son dos. Là, devant eux, se tenaient plusieurs Assassins prêts à en découdre.

* * *

><p>Le sang pulsait à ses tempes, son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine, son souffle se raréfiait. L'air lui manquait alors que la main de Slade l'étranglait, le maintenant à quelques centimètres du sol.<p>

Oliver tentait de résister mais la force lui manquait. Ses muscles se tétanisèrent dans l'effort, sa vision se troubla.

- Meurt, grogna Slade d'une voix funeste. Ta mort sera plus précipitée que prévue mais sache que je prendrai grand soin de ta chère Felicity, finit-il dans un sourire sadique.

Et la fureur enflamma les yeux d'Oliver à ses paroles. Plus jamais il ne toucherait à un de ses cheveux. Il se le promettait. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il se battrait pour elle. Toujours. Alors, puisant dans ses dernières ressources, Oliver tira une flèche de son carquois et la planta dans le cou de Slade, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Pourtant sa poigne autour de son cou ne se desserra pas. Au contraire. La haine brûlait au fond des yeux sombres de Slade alors qu'il retirait la flèche teintée de sang de son cou.

- Je vais te tuer ! rugit Slade en brisant la flèche entre ses doigts. Mais d'abord je vais la tuer elle. Je vais la tuer devant tes yeux et après, je t'achèverai. Lentement.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Oliver sentit la pointe de son katana contre son abdomen, s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à ce que son sang n'entache la lame.

La douleur embrasait ses veines pourtant Oliver ne fléchit pas devant la haine qui brillait au fond des yeux de Slade. Il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Sur l'île, il avait connu pire pourtant, au bout d'un moment, d'une éternité, il ne put empêcher son cri de franchir ses lèvres quand la lame s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans ses entrailles.

Le sourire sadique de Slade brillait dans la nuit noire et sans préavis, il retira violemment sa lame de la chair d'Oliver, desserrant sa poigne autour de son cou et ce dernier s'affaissa contre le mur, ses mains contre sa plaie béante.

La respiration encore laborieuse, Oliver vit, impuissant, Slade empoigner férocement les cheveux de Felicity et la traîner jusqu'à lui. La jeune femme gémit de douleur et l'archer remarqua sa blessure à la jambe. Un bris de verre s'était enfoncé dans sa cuisse et du sang maculait son pantalon. Oliver voulut hurler de rage, frapper tout ce qu'il pouvait mais il ne pouvait pas assister à ça. A son exécution.

- Slade, ne fais pas ça...

- J'aime quand tu me supplies Oliver, rétorqua Slade en effleurant la joue de Felicity avec sa lame aiguisée. Elle a un beau visage n'est-ce pas ? Un si beau visage, murmura-t-il en la contemplant, les yeux plus doux. C'est la première chose que je me suis dite en la voyant. Elle a cette pureté dans les traits, cette finesse comme Shado. Tu te souviens de Shado, Oliver ? demanda Slade plus féroce et Felicity frémit quand un filet de sang coula sur sa joue.

- Slade, arrête cette folie, répondit Oliver le souffle court. Tues-moi mais laisse-la. C'est tout ce que je te demande...

Une mare de sang commençait à se former autour de lui et une larme s'échappa des yeux de Felicity en la voyant.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de quémander quoi que ce soit Oliver, tonna Slade la folie embrasant ses yeux. Tu as tué Shado ! Tu as enlevé la seule personne que j'aimais ! Et je vais te rendre la pareille. C'est la seule chose que tu mérites avant de mourir...

Son bras se leva, fendant l'air et Felicity fixa Oliver, deux larmes roulant sur ses joues. Oliver hurla toute sa rage, tentant de se relever, de s'interposer.

- Non, non !

- Ma promesse, murmura Slade enfermé dans sa folie. C'est pour toi, Shado...

Et le katana siffla dans l'air comme un couperet.

- Oliver, souffla Felicity en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Je t'aime.

- Non ! hurla Oliver.

Son cri retentit dans sa tête alors que, puisant dans ses dernières forces, Oliver se leva et se jeta de tout son poids contre Slade, la lame à quelques centimètres du cou de Felicity.

Vif comme l'éclair et profitant de l'effet de surprise, il empoigna une des flèches tirées par les Assassins et la planta de toutes ses forces dans la tête de Slade, la transperçant de part en part.

Du sang gicla tout autour, éclaboussant son visage. Le corps de Slade fut pris de spasmes, le venin tétanisant ses muscles et dans un dernier sursaut, son cœur se stoppa net.

Épuisé, Oliver se laissa tomber sur le corps désormais sans vie de Slade avant de rouler sur le côté, la respiration laborieuse. La douleur refit surface, embrasant ses veines, annihilant toutes pensées cohérentes sauf une seule. Felicity était en vie. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Désormais, il pouvait accueillir la mort en paix.

- Oliver, l'appela Felicity en rampant difficilement vers lui. Oliver, reste avec moi je t'en prie.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle prenait conscience de la gravité de sa blessure à l'abdomen. Il perdait trop de sang et elle appuya ses mains contre la blessure.

- Oliver, n'ose même pas me quitter tu entends, tonna Felicity secouée de sanglots et Oliver ouvrit difficilement les paupières, la douleur brillant dans ses yeux.

Un faible sourire orna ses lèvres alors qu'il retirait son gant et tendait avec peine sa main à son visage, épousant sa joue. Du sang s'étala sur sa peau diaphane mais elle n'en avait cure.

- Conserve tes forces, bredouilla Felicity en tenant sa main contre sa peau, embrassant sa paume. Je vais te sortir de là et on va te soigner. Je...

- Felicity...

- Tu vas t'en sortir, continua-t-elle, ignorant son intervention. Tout va s'arranger tu verras...

- Felicity, répéta Oliver en l'obligeant à le regarder. Il faut que tu t'en ailles...

- Je ne pars pas sans toi. Jamais !

- Le plan ne tient plus, souffla Oliver à bout de force. Mais toi tu peux toujours partir et vivre ta vie. Felicity tu dois partir.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, les larmes roulant sur sa peau et tombant sur son visage. Jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait.

- Je t'aime Felicity, souffla Oliver en caressant sa joue. Tu dois vivre...

- Ma vie, mon choix,tu te souviens ? récita Felicity en l'embrassant doucement. Je ne t'abandonne pas. Jamais.

* * *

><p>La bataille avait été rude.<p>

Des corps jonchaient le pavé et Thea était debout au milieu de toute cette tuerie. Les cris avaient cessé depuis un moment mais les images ne cessèrent de tourbillonner dans son esprit. Tout prenait sens maintenant. Roy avait une force surhumaine, même Sarah, la sœur de Laurel, était une super-héroïne.

Mais elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son frère et un mauvais pressentiment la saisit.

Roy se précipita vers elle, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien.

- Où est Oliver ? demanda-t-elle au bord de la panique.

- A la tour de Queen Consolidated aux dernières nouvelles, répondit Roy.

Et sur ses paroles, une explosion retentit. Le cœur de Thea agonisa quand la tour de Queen Consolidated prit feu devant ses yeux remplis de larmes, implosant avant de s'écraser comme un château de cartes.

**A vos claviers!**

**Vos avis m'intéressent toujours autant!**

**A bientôt j'espère**

**Bizou**

**Titi **


	13. Chapter 12

**Bon bah voilà la fin...**

**Je suis très nerveuse et aussi triste de finir cette histoire...**

**J'ai été très heureuse d'avoir partagé cette histoire avec vous et j'espère vous revoir bientôt!**

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi durant cette aventure. Je vous adore!**

**Allez assez de blabla...**

Les pales du plafonnier tournaient à un rythme régulier, distillant une légère brise dans la chambre baignée de soleil.

Au loin, les vagues s'échouaient dans le sable, les mouettes criaient sur le rivage, l'air était chargé d'iode.

Cela ressemblait au paradis. Son paradis.

Ses yeux bleus, qui étaient fixés sur les pales, se posèrent alors sur la masse endormie qui reposait sur sa poitrine nue. De suite, un parfum de vanille lui emplit les narines et Oliver enfouit plus profondément son nez dans ses boucles blondes. Cette fragrance qui l'entourait depuis trois ans maintenant.

Sa respiration se fit plus profonde et son souffle fit bouger la jeune femme. Cependant, Felicity ne se réveilla pas, se blottissant encore plus contre lui. Son visage trouva le creux de son cou et sa respiration s'apaisa de nouveau.

Oliver la maintint contre lui, la chaleur de sa peau traversant la soie de sa nuisette. Encore maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à croire à son bonheur. Encore maintenant, après toutes ces années, il était encore hanté par le passé...

Par Slade. Cet ancien ami qui avait voulu le détruire, lui enlever la femme qu'il aimait. Cet homme qu'il avait dû tuer. Il n'avait pas réussi à le raisonner. Sa folie était trop ancrée. Felicity avait failli mourir sous ses yeux. Cela n'avait pas été une option et Slade en avait payé le prix. La vision de sa tête plantée d'une flèche, les yeux grands ouverts dans la stupéfaction, le hantait toujours. Malgré cette fin funeste, l'homme qu'était devenu Slade Wilson, Oliver n'avait gardé que les bons souvenirs de son ami. Avant le Mirakuru. Slade Wilson n'était pas cet homme là. Sans le Mirakuru, il ne serait jamais devenu cet homme assoiffé de vengeance, délirant.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Oliver caressa du bout des doigts la peau douce de Felicity. Son visage, ses bras. La moindre parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il adorait la toucher. C'était épidermique, viscéral. Il ne supportait pas d'être loin d'elle alors il l'avait suivi...jusqu'au bout du monde.

Pour Felicity, Oliver avait orchestré sa propre mort même si en définitive, il avait bien failli mourir. La cicatrice qu'il portait à l'aine en témoignait. Sans elle, il serait mort sur le sol de son ancien bureau à la Queen Consolidated après son combat acharné contre Slade. Mais Felicity était pleine de ressources. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à se souvenir de tout tellement il avait souffert le martyr. Il se souvenait juste que alors même qu'elle était blessée à la jambe, Felicity l'avait porté et amené dans le van qu'ils avaient parqué près de la tour. Elle l'avait transfusé avec ses propres poches de sang qu'il gardait en cas d'urgence vitale et l'avait recousu sans trembler. Malgré la fièvre et la douleur, il avait entendu l'explosion qui avait détruit la tour de Queen Consolidated, marquant le début de leur plan. Après, cela avait été le trou noir. Pendant deux jours.

A son réveil, Oliver s'était retrouvé dans une petite chambre d'hôtel de Las Vegas et Felicity lui avait laissé le choix. Continuer le plan ou retourner à Starling City et à la vie civile. Il avait encore le choix. Son corps était toujours recherché, il pouvait toujours faire machine arrière mais sa décision était déjà prise depuis longtemps. Le plan c'était son idée, lui avait-il rappelé. Mais Felicity l'avait mis en garde, lui avait énuméré tout ce qu'il perdrait. Son nom, sa famille, sa vie d'avant. Elle, elle n'existait plus déjà. Quand Slade l'avait enlevé puis manipulé, elle avait supprimé numériquement « Felicity Smoak » de la surface de la Terre. Plus aucune base de données ne comportait son nom. Felicity Smoak n'existait plus. Elle n'était plus qu'un fantôme comme Slade l'avait voulu.

Pourtant quand sa mémoire lui était revenue, Felicity avait voulu recouvrer son identité, retrouver sa vie d'avant mais cela avait été utopique. Les démons étaient toujours là, bien vivaces. Slade planait toujours autour d'elle comme un spectre. Elle n'avait pas pu se détacher entièrement de lui, redevenir Felicity Smoak. Elle n'était plus Felicity Smoak désormais. Elle était personne. Elle n'avait pas pu reprendre le cours de son ancienne vie comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être une usurpatrice. Cela n'était plus sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son identité et le seul moyen était de partir. Loin de Starling City, loin de lui et Oliver ne l'avait pas supporté. Si elle partait, il partait avec elle. Cela n'avait jamais été sujet à discussion pour lui.

Jamais Felicity ne lui avait demandé de choisir. Entre elle et sa vie à Starling City. Sa mère, sa sœur, sa lutte contre le crime, John...

Si il l'avait écouté, il aurait dû rester auprès des siens mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris c'était que sa maison, c'était elle. Son refuge, son repère dans le monde. Il avait connu la souffrance de son absence et il était hors de question qu'il la revive.

Bien entendu, cela lui avait brisé le cœur de faire du mal à sa famille. A Thea, à sa mère. Mais imaginer sa vie sans Felicity était bien pire que la mort. Pourtant, elle lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait un jour quand elle aurait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, mais l'idée d'être loin d'elle lui avait paru insoutenable. Alors Oliver lui avait lancé ses propres mots au visage, coupant court au débat. « Ma vie, mon choix tu te souviens ? ». Les lèvres pincées, Felicity avait dû acquiescer et le plan s'était définitivement enclenché, sans aucun moyen de retour en arrière...

Affublés de leurs nouvelles identités, Oliver Hawk et Felicity Connors, ils avaient sillonné le monde. Paris, Istanbul, Bombay, Rome, parmi tant d'autres. Durant leur périple, ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre. Leurs rêves, leurs espoirs mais aussi leurs démons, leurs blessures. Durant ses récits, Oliver avait découvert tout ce que lui avait fais subir Slade. Les tortures physiques et psychologiques. Les électrochocs, la privation d'eau et de nourriture, les coups jusqu'à l'inconscience et Oliver avait voulu tuer Slade une deuxième fois.

Au fil du temps, Felicity avait retrouvé son vrai sourire. Celui qui faisait battre plus vite son cœur. Un jour, elle était sortie de la salle de bain de la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils louaient à Paris et Oliver avait de suite remarqué sa chevelure de nouveau blonde. Timidement, elle avait relevé la tête les joues rouges et à cet instant, il avait eu le sentiment qu'elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait depuis des mois. Elle s'était trouvée. Les cheveux blonds et affublée de ses lunettes à monture épaisse, Felicity avait enfin fait la paix avec elle-même. Elle était différente certes mais son apparence reflétait désormais qui elle était aujourd'hui. Une femme forte, confiante. Une survivante.

Cependant, malgré la nuit qu'il avaient passé dans son penthouse quelques mois plus tôt, Felicity était toujours mal à l'aise avec son corps. Elle refusait qu'il la voie nue en pleine lumière du jour, toujours dans le confins de la nuit. Felicity avait honte de ces cicatrices qui striaient sa peau, lui rappelant tant de mauvais souvenirs. Lui rappelant Slade et dans ces moments là, Oliver s'était haï. Il se haïssait car toute cette douleur, cette souffrance, tout cela avait été sa faute. Si Slade n'avait pas voulu se venger de lui, jamais Felicity n'aurait connu toutes ces épreuves. Pourtant Oliver s'était ressaisi, s'empêchant de sombrer dans la culpabilité. Il fallait qu'il soit fort pour Felicity, alors il s'était promis de faire tout son possible pour qu'elle accepte son corps.

Il l'avait vénéré, aimé, cajolé, embrassé...Ces cicatrices faisaient partie d'elle désormais et il les aimait. Elles témoignaient de sa force, de son courage. Elle ne devait pas en avoir honte. Jamais.

Et Oliver se souvint de ce jour où tout avait changé...L'aube venait de se lever, les rayons du soleil s'infiltrant à travers les stores de la chambre. Dans la rue, Lisbonne se réveillait doucement. Et instinctivement, il avait étendu son bras à travers le lit pour enlacer Felicity mais le vide l'avait accueilli. Dans un sursaut, Oliver s'était réveillé aux aguets avant de la découvrir au pied du lit. Souriant, Felicity le regardait, un drap couvrant son corps. Le soleil jouait avec l'or de ses cheveux dorés, son visage resplendissait, ses yeux bleus pétillaient et Oliver ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus belle qu'à cet instant. Puis sans crier gare, Felicity avait laissé retomber ses bras, le drap glissant doucement le long de son corps et Oliver avait eu le souffle coupé. La finesse de ses épaules, la rondeur de ses seins, l'arrondi de ses hanches, la longueur infinie de ses jambes. Pour la première fois, il la découvrait dans la lumière du jour et sa peau diaphane brillait comme des diamants. Ce matin là, ils avaient fais l'amour comme si c'était la première fois. Intensément, fougueusement et voir enfin le visage de Felicity dans la jouissance, le soleil embellissant ses traits, avait précipité sa propre libération. Depuis ce jour, elle ne s'était plus jamais cachée de lui et encore moins à la lumière du jour.

Revenant au présent, Oliver embrassa tendrement le front de Felicity, encore paisiblement endormie dans ses bras.

Les souvenirs de ces dernières années ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans sa tête comme ce jour où Felicity lui avait annoncé que sa famille avait renoncé à retrouver son corps au bout d'un an de recherches. Comme toujours, Felicity était connectée à son ordinateur, s'acquérant des dernières nouvelles. Surtout celles venant de Starling City. Quand ils étaient partis, la ville était à feu et à sang et pendant un moment, ils avaient culpabilisé, prêts à faire demi-tour.

Mais, ils avaient laissé la ville entre de bonnes mains. Sa mère, Moira Queen, avait repris la tête de la mairie menant de front la reconstruction de Starling City. Et Roy quant à lui avait repris le flambeau avec l'aide de John. L'époque de Green Arrow était révolue. Celle de Red Arrow était en marche et Oliver était très fier du jeune homme. Il avait pensé que raccrocher son uniforme de Green Arrow lui serait difficile mais au contraire, Oliver s'était senti soulagé d'un poids sur ses épaules. Il ne ressentait plus le besoin de combattre, de se surpasser pour chaque combat. Non, tout cela était derrière lui désormais.

Sa vie était ici avec Felicity, en Sardaigne.

Dés qu'ils avaient posé le pied sur cette île, ils en étaient tombés amoureux. La mer à perte de vue, le soleil, la _dolce vita. _Ils avaient posé bagages dans le petit village de Cagliari, en bord de mer et construit leur propre maison sur une plage sauvage.

Après tant d'années, ils avaient enfin trouvé un rythme, une routine dans leurs vies qui avaient été si chaotiques.

Au bout de quelques mois, Oliver avait crée sa propre entreprise de bateaux de plaisance à la marina. Durant leurs voyages, Felicity avait réussi à lui faire surmonter sa peur de l'eau et l'avait réconcilié avec la navigation. Elle avait été là quand ses cauchemars refaisaient surface, le rassurant avec sa douceur et sa tendresse. Dorénavant, Oliver n'était plus autant hanté par les fantômes de son passé et ce, grâce à Felicity. La jeune femme l'avait guéri de toutes les façons possibles.

D'ailleurs, il avait baptisé son plus beau voilier à son nom et cela lui avait porté chance. Son affaire était très florissante et les réservations ne désemplissaient pas, au grand bonheur de sa muse.

De son côté, Felicity n'était pas en reste. Elle était toujours un génie en informatique et plusieurs grosses succursales internationales comme Queen Consolidated avaient fait appel à ses services. Elle s'était spécialisée dans la sécurité de données et développait des logiciels pare-feu tous plus perfectionnés les uns que les autres. Et tout ça derrière son ordinateur dernière génération. Oliver était toujours autant impressionné par son génie même après toutes ces années, et était heureux qu'elle garde un œil sur l'entreprise de son défunt père. Après la destruction de la tour, un building encore plus haut avait été construit à la place et Walter Steele avait été nommé à la tête de la Queen Consolidated. Entre ses mains, l'entreprise ne pouvait que renaître de ses cendres et Oliver en était heureux.

Malgré le chagrin qu'avait suscité leur disparition, la vie avait repris ses droits à Starling City. Sa sœur Thea avait ouvert une autre boîte de nuit, Sarah avait renoué des liens avec sa sœur Laurel, John et Lyla avaient même renouvelé leurs vœux de mariage.

Et bientôt, ce sera leur mariage qui sera célébré.

A cette pensée, Oliver sourit tandis que Felicity se réveillait enfin. Ses paupières papillonnèrent plusieurs fois avant de dévoiler ses yeux encore empreints de sommeil.

- Bonjour Madame Queen, murmura Oliver en se penchant vers elle, leurs nez se câlinant tendrement.

- Pas encore, soupira Felicity en souriant. Mais j'aime te l'entendre dire.

Même si sur les papiers elle portera le nom de Hawk, dans son cœur elle sera Felicity Queen. D'ailleurs dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Oliver ne cessait de le lui rappeler et cela depuis le premier jour de sa demande.

Leurs lèvres se scellant, Felicity se souvint de ce moment inoubliable...Le clair de lune, leurs corps nus enlacés au milieu des vagues puis ces mots tendrement glissés à son oreille. « Épouse-moi ». Encore étourdie par son récent orgasme, elle était restée bouche bée, croyant être victime d'hallucinations auditives mais le regard tendre et profond d'Oliver l'avait bouleversé. « Épouse-moi» avait-il répété et elle avait souri. « Oui !» s'était-elle exclamée et leurs bouches s'étaient retrouvées, leurs corps fusionnant pour la deuxième fois.

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent et Felicity ouvrit les yeux, revenant au présent. Tendrement, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, s'attardant sur ceux de sa nuque. C'était fou à quel point elle l'aimait et elle bénissait chaque jour d'avoir Oliver à ses côtés. Lui qui l'avait sauvé de toutes les façons possibles.

Pendant longtemps, elle s'était sentie coupable de l'avoir éloigné de sa famille. De Thea, de sa mère, de sa destinée. Pour elle, Oliver avait orchestré sa propre mort. Il avait changé de nom, coupé les ponts avec son ancienne vie. Pour elle, cela avait été moins pénible. Sa seule famille était sa mère vivant à Las Vegas et elle n'avait jamais eu d'étroites relations avec elle. Sinon concernant les amis, Felicity en avait très peu. Elle était une perte pour personne alors qu'Oliver était une figure incontournable de Starling City, sans parler de son alter-ego. Sa deuxième disparition avait suscité un véritable émoi surtout pour Moira et Thea. La presse avait relaté les recherches pendant toute une année et Felicity avait eu le cœur brisé devant la souffrance et la détresse de la famille Queen.

Moira, Thea, John, Roy, Sarah...Ils méritaient de connaître la vérité, de savoir qu'ils étaient en vie depuis tout ce temps. Surtout maintenant...

- Tu sembles songeuse, constata Oliver en fronçant les sourcils et Felicity s'arracha à ses pensées. A quoi penses-tu ?

- A demain. Je suis un peu nerveuse, répondit la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre et Oliver comprit sa nervosité. Lui aussi l'était.

Demain serait le grand jour mais surtout ils reverront toutes ces personnes qui leur étaient chères. Toutes ces personnes qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Sa mère, Thea, Roy, John et même Sarah.

- Tout se passera bien, la rassura Oliver en embrassant son front. Dis juste « oui je le veux » et tout ira bien, continua-t-il d'un ton amusé et Felicity rit, les yeux brillants.

- Je ferais en sorte de m'en souvenir.

Oliver sourit, sa main caressant sa peau avant de s'échouer sur son ventre bombé et son sourire s'élargit encore. Un enfant. Ils allaient avoir un bébé.

Quand Felicity lui avait annoncé la nouvelle il y a quatre mois, Oliver avait senti son cœur tressauter dans sa poitrine. Il allait devenir père et la peur l'avait tétanisé quelques secondes. Un tas de questions l'avait assailli mais la joie avait prédominé sur tous ses doutes. Il allait devenir père. Cet enfant serait la parfaite combinaison de lui et Felicity. Il le sentait, comme il savait qu'il porterait la tache de naissance de Felicity en forme de tête de flèche. C'était un signe du destin. Comme un déclic.

Dès le lendemain, après toute une nuit à discuter, lui et Felicity s'étaient enfin décidés à révéler la vérité aux personnes qu'ils aimaient. Des lettres qui leur expliquaient tout, leur quémandaient leur pardon pour le mal qu'ils avaient subi par leurs fautes. Sa mère, Thea, John, Roy et Sarah. Ils méritaient de connaître la vérité et qu'ils les soulagent de leur chagrin.

Fébriles, lui et Felicity avaient attendu leurs réponses pendant des semaines et demain, ils se retrouveront après toutes ces années.

Demain, ils seront tous réunis. Comme avant.

* * *

><p>Au loin, Oliver observait le rivage. La mer était cristalline et calme, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, une légère brise glissait sur son visage. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour que leur mariage soit parfait. Mais il en manquait une, et le bateau qui s'amarrait sur le ponton transportait cette dernière condition. Maintenant, ce jour était parfait.<p>

Le sourire un peu crispé, Oliver avait le cœur qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine quand sa mère apparut devant lui, encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Les larmes aux yeux, ils s'enlacèrent. Aucun mot ne fut échangé tant l'émotion était palpable et quand son regard croisa celui de Thea, Oliver tremblait. Sa sœur courut dans ses bras, sanglotant tout son saoul et il perçut toute sa douleur mais aussi sa joie de l'avoir retrouvé.

John Diggle, accompagné de sa femme Lyla, lui tapota l'épaule, leurs yeux en disant plus que les mots et Oliver fit connaissance avec son fils Andy, âgé de trois ans.

Roy et Sarah se joignirent aux retrouvailles et l'ancien archer réalisa que son apprenti avait bien grandi. Désormais, il était devenu un héros.

- Où est ma future belle-fille ? s'enquit Moira après un moment, les yeux encore brillants et Oliver sourit à l'évocation de Felicity, de sa future femme.

- Elle se prépare et je pense qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

Dans un cri de joie, Thea se précipita vers la maison et Oliver rit devant son enthousiasme. Moira, Lyla et Sarah la suivirent, les laissant entres hommes sur la plage.

- Très bel endroit Oliver, complimenta John en contemplant le paysage paradisiaque alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'arche décoré de fleurs et de l'autel.

- Merci. Felicity adore la mer, déclara Oliver puis ils se tourna vers son ami. Son frère d'armes. D'ailleurs, elle n'osera jamais te le demander mais elle aimerait que ce soit toi qui la conduise à l'autel. Si tu le souhaites, bien entendu.

- Ce serait un honneur, répondit John, ému puis il prit une grande inspiration, les yeux perdus au large. Je n'ai jamais cru à votre mort, tu sais. A toi et Felicity. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez quelque part, ensemble. Et apparemment, j'ai eu raison d'y croire, finit John en souriant puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Oliver. Je suis heureux pour toi, Oliver. Pour toi et Felicity. Vous méritez tout le bonheur du monde.

- Merci, murmura Oliver, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Merci d'être là John.

- Toujours.

John lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule et Oliver sentit la nervosité l'envahir à mesure que les minutes filaient. Bientôt, il sera uni à la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. A cette femme qui avait su déceler le meilleur en lui, qui l'avait rendu digne de son amour. Cette femme qui l'avait sauvé, guéri de son passé.

L'orchestre se mit en place et Roy le taquina dés que les premières notes de musique retentirent, John riant derrière lui. Son témoin n'était pas d'un grand secours, pensa-t-il tendu. Et la gorge serrée dans son costume Armani, Oliver aperçut Lyla puis Sarah faire leur entrée sur l'allée de pétales blancs.

Thea suivit et son sourire mutin l'alerta avant qu'il ne croise le regard larmoyant de sa mère. Moira le regardait, si fière et Oliver réalisa son émotion. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle allait être grand-mère et tous les malheurs qui s'étaient abattus sur leur famille venaient de s'envoler à la nouvelle de la venue au monde de ce petit être. La vie avait repris ses droits et le nom de Queen avait encore de belles décennies devant lui.

Du coin de l'oeil, Oliver vit John s'éclipser et le grand moment arriva.

Le souffle coupé, son cœur s'emballa à la seconde où Felicity apparut au bras de John. Elle était magnifique, resplendissante. Le soleil jouait dans ses cheveux blonds ramenés sur son épaule, ses lèvres étaient peintes d'un rose délicat et sa robe blanche cascadait à ses pieds comme une seconde peau, flattant son petit ventre rond.

Oliver avait le souffle coupé alors que Felicity arrivait enfin devant lui, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

La cérémonie commença mais Oliver n'entendait rien, hypnotisé par les yeux de Felicity. Tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle prenait corps ici et maintenant. Et la bague, sertie de diamants aux reflets émeraude, qu'il glissa à l'annulaire de Felicity en était le symbole.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas tandis que le prêtre annonçait enfin leur union.

Les exclamations de joie retentirent tout autour d'eux et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un tendre baiser. Leur mariage était parfait, oui.

Entourés des personnes qui leur étaient chères, ce jour était parfait et leur vie s'annonçait encore plus parfaite...

Fin

**Voilà c'est la fin.**

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part que j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.**

**Gros bisous**

**Titi**


	14. Missing moment 1

**Me revoilà avec un petit missing moment! Je ne sais pas comment l'idée m'est venu mais je voulais écrire sur ces trois années que nos deux chouchous ont vécu avant la fin et leur mariage.**

**J'ignore combien de petits moments j'écrirai mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.**

**Donc voici le premier...**

**Bonne lecture et donnez moi votre avis! J'adore ça!**

**Gros bisous **

**Titi **

Étendant son bras, Felicity ouvrit paresseusement les yeux quand ses doigts se refermèrent autour des draps froids. Vides.

Se redressant doucement, Felicity distingua alors la silhouette floue d'Oliver se découper derrière les rideaux voletant sous la brise fraîche de la nuit. Après toutes ces années, il était encore parfois sujet aux insomnies, ne dormant que très peu d'heures mais contrairement à jadis, il n'était plus tourmenté par des cauchemars du passé.

Slade, Shado, l'île étaient derrière eux désormais mais ils étaient comme une partie d'eux, ancrés dans leurs chairs. Ils avaient fait le deuil de leurs fantômes, s'étaient reconstruits ensemble pendant ces trois années...Loin de Starling City, loin de leurs amis et de leurs familles.

Les effluves d'iode chatouillèrent ses narines et Felicity ferma les yeux un instant. La culpabilité la rongeait encore. Pour elle, Oliver avait orchestré sa propre mort, l'avait suivi au bout du monde. Il avait abandonné sa famille. Sa mère, sa sœur. La presse avait relaté leur détresse face à sa mort présumée et plus d'une fois, Felicity avait failli tout leur révéler. A Moira, à Thea mais aussi à John, Roy et Sarah.

En orchestrant leurs morts et en changeant d'identités, elle et Oliver avaient rompu tous liens avec leur ancienne vie et les personnes qui en faisaient partie. Ces personnes qu'ils aimaient si profondément.

L'émotion la submergeant, Felicity ouvrit des yeux brillant de larmes contenues et son regard larmoyant se posa alors sur sa main gauche. Un anneau serti de diamants brillait désormais à son annulaire et un sourire orna ses lèvres.

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois qu'Oliver l'avait demandé en mariage et parfois, Felicity avait encore du mal à y croire. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé, la vie semblait enfin clémente avec eux et leur mariage représentait ce bonheur indicible.

Pourtant, ce jour serait vraiment parfait si toutes les personnes qui leur étaient chères seraient à leurs côtés. Plus d'une fois, Felicity avait tenté d'en parler avec Oliver mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment. Moira et Thea devaient énormément lui manquer ainsi que John, Roy et Sarah. A elle aussi, ils lui manquaient et peut-être qu'il était temps qu'ils connaissent la vérité.

Surtout maintenant.

Fébrilement, Felicity posa une main sur son ventre et une larme traîtresse roula sur sa joue. Depuis quelques jours, elle était bien trop émotive. Un rien la mettait dans tous ses états et ça, depuis le jour où la sentence était tombée.

Entre les préparatifs du mariage et son entreprise de logiciel pare-feu, Felicity s'était laissée submerger. Elle, qui était organisée comme personne, s'était laissée envahir par toute cette pression autour du mariage. Ils avaient beau vouloir un mariage sobre et sans fioritures, les préparatifs ne cessaient de s'accumuler. Le traiteur, le fleuriste, la robe...

Sans oublier que son esprit était aussi embrouillé par tout ce qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Starling City et toutes ces personnes qu'ils aimaient.

Alors quand elle avait réalisé son retard, Felicity avait compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle était réglée comme une horloge depuis ses seize ans, prenant la pilule à la même heure depuis des années. Alors quand elle avait vérifié sa plaquette contraceptive, tout s'était remis en place comme un puzzle. Il restait quatre pilules. Quatre _putain_ de pilules !

Avec tous ces préparatifs de mariage et son esprit préoccupé, elle avait oublié de prendre ces fichues pilules durant quatre jours. Quatre jours !

Après un, deux, trois...quatre tests de grossesse et une prise de sang, la sentence était tombée comme un couperet. Elle était enceinte. Enceinte ! Il avait fallu qu'elle oublie de prendre sa pilule pendant seulement quatre jours et elle était tombée enceinte.

Felicity soupira, séchant rageusement ses larmes. Foutues hormones !

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle tentait de révéler sa grossesse à Oliver mais à chaque fois elle rebroussait chemin, la peur la tenaillant. Durant toutes ces années, ils s'étaient confiés sur leurs doutes et leurs espoirs, leurs aspirations et leurs craintes aussi mais jamais, le sujet des enfants n'avait été abordé. Avoir un enfant ou deux. Fonder une famille ensemble.

Après leur mariage, Oliver voulait l'emmener sur son voilier et faire le tour du monde en mer. Juste elle et lui. Mais avec un enfant, tout était compromis et Felicity ignorait comment Oliver réagirait à la nouvelle.

Pendant longtemps, il avait été tourmenté, brisé, se sentant indigne de mériter quelque bonheur que ce soit et elle avait dû lutter pour qu'il accepte enfin ce qu'elle lui offrait. Ensemble, ils s'étaient reconstruits, s'aidant mutuellement avec leurs démons et leur amour en était ressorti plus fort et plus beau. Ils étaient enfin en phase avec eux-même mais un enfant chamboulait tout.

Étaient-ils prêts ? Ferait-elle une bonne mère malgré le modèle déplorable qu'elle avait eu ? Voilà le genre de questions qui tourbillonnait dans son esprit mais la réaction d'Oliver ne cessait de la préoccuper. Et si il ne voulait pas de cet enfant, que ferait-elle ?

Se mordillant la lèvre, Felicity caressa son ventre encore plat, réalisant qu'une vie grandissait en elle. Il n'était pas prévu certes mais elle aimait déjà ce petit être. Elle voulait sentir ses coups de pieds, voir son ventre s'arrondir. Felicity l'imaginait déjà. Des boucles blondes, des yeux bleu-gris, un sourire ravageur...Un mini Oliver en somme.

Encore ce soir, Felicity avait voulu en parler à Oliver mais en un souffle, elle s'était endormie comme une masse dans ses bras. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle était fatiguée en permanence, sans compter les nausées matinales et les montées intempestives d'hormones. Elle faisait tout pour dissimuler son état et Oliver semblait ne rien avoir remarqué. Mais ce soir, elle ne voulait plus faire semblant, elle ne voulait plus se cacher. De toutes les façons, bientôt elle ne pourrait plus rien cacher.

Oliver devait savoir. Il méritait de donner son avis. Cet enfant était aussi le sien. Plus elle attendait et plus son courage s'étiolait. Elle devait le lui dire. Maintenant.

Alors inspirant profondément, Felicity enfila ses lunettes qui trônaient sur sa table de chevet. Comme toujours, Oliver avait dû les lui enlever quand elle s'était assoupie dans ses bras. C'étaient par toutes ces petites attentions qu'il lui démontrait son amour et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

Elle n'avait aucun doute à avoir. Oliver l'aimait. Oliver était son âme sœur. Alors Felicity se leva, le T-shirt d'Oliver retombant sur ses cuisses nues. Elle adorait dormir dans ses vêtements, son parfum l'enveloppant comme dans un cocon protecteur.

Le temps parut se figer tandis qu'elle écartait les rideaux, la brise fraîche caressant son visage. La lune était haute dans le ciel et les vagues formaient comme des petites ridules sur la mer. Dès qu'elle posa le pied sur la terrasse, Oliver se redressa vivement de la chaise longue dans laquelle il s'était étendu et son regard bleu-gris se riva sur elle. Felicity sentit son cœur battre à ses oreilles alors qu'il se levait, seulement vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama. Elle ne pouvait plus rebrousser chemin pourtant aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche. Elle était comme paralysée.

- Hey, je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère ? fit Oliver en venant à sa rencontre. Retourne te coucher, j'arrive.

- Je...Je...

Felicity ferma les yeux, secouant la tête. Elle devait se reprendre et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Oliver la dévisageait, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix et il posa une main sur sa joue, recueillant une larme sur son pouce. Merde tu as pleuré !

- Ne dis pas de gros mot Queen, le gronda gentiment Felicity mais Oliver ne se dérida pas, la mâchoire serrée.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, quémanda-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Felicity en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, trouvant la force dont elle avait besoin. Je...Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'essaie mais à chaque fois, je me dégonfle. Mais là, je ne peux plus faire machine arrière...J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de t'en parler mais...

- Hey, la coupa Oliver en fronçant les sourcils. Tu peux tout me dire. N'aies pas peur de me parler. Jamais.

Felicity inspira profondément, admirant cet homme qui était tout pour elle. Son regard bleu-gris la transperçait, l'inondait de tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle et son souffle se coupa subitement. Des larmes mouillèrent de nouveau ses yeux et un sourire orna ses lèvres tremblantes, déridant un peu Oliver.

- Je suis enceinte, murmura enfin Felicity et les mains d'Oliver se raidirent légèrement sur elle.

Son sourire se fana lentement tandis qu'il s'écartait d'elle, les yeux écarquillés plantés sur elle. La panique semblait avoir pris possession d'Oliver et Felicity sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Dis quelque chose...Je t'en prie.

- Co...Comment ? bredouilla-t-il d'une voix blanche, complètement sonné.

- C'est de ma faute, avoua Felicity, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. J'ai oublié de prendre ma pilule pendant quatre jours...Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu. Avec le mariage, je me suis laissée un peu distraire. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien mais je suis désolée...

Oliver combla alors la distance entre eux en deux enjambées et engloba son visage en larmes de ses mains, coupant net sa diatribe. Il avait toujours détesté la voir pleurer et encore plus quand il en était la cause mais son aveu l'avait vraiment chamboulé. Un enfant. Felicity portait son enfant.

La panique l'avait d'abord tétanisé avant qu'un tas de doutes ne l'assaille. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de fonder une famille et pendant longtemps, il s'en était cru incapable.

Quel genre de père pourrait-il être ? Lui qui avait baigné dans les ténèbres pendant tant d'années. Mais une lumière surgie de nulle part l'avait sauvé de ses propres démons. Felicity.

Elle l'avait aidé, aimé, l'avait rendu meilleur et digne de son amour. Avec elle, il avait enfin espéré un avenir. Grâce à elle, il avait recommencé à rêver et plus d'une fois ces derniers temps, il avait imaginé Felicity le ventre plus rond, portant son enfant. Leur enfant. Mais Oliver ne pensait pas que cela arriverait si vite mais plutôt après leur mariage et leur voyage de noces en bateau.

Pourtant, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Alors qu'il regardait le visage de Felicity, ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, Oliver réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais été plus heureux. Encore une fois, elle lui offrait un cadeau inestimable.

- Si tu ne veux pas de cet enfant je comprendrai, bredouilla Felicity en enserrant ses poignets. On en a jamais parlé et je ne veux pas te forcer.

- Non, tonna Oliver plus rudement que prévu et les yeux de Felicity s'écarquillèrent. Je veux le garder. Si tu le veux aussi bien évidemment.

- Quoi ?! Mais, je pensais...

- Je t'aime et je l'aime déjà, murmura Oliver en posant une main sur son ventre. Tu me rends si heureux Felicity. Grâce à toi, je recommence à rêver.

- Tu es sûr ? souffla-t-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes, n'osant croire au bonheur qui enflait dans sa poitrine.

- Avec toi, toujours.

Et Oliver posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, séchant ses larmes du bout des doigts. Il pouvait sentir le sourire de Felicity contre sa bouche avant d'avaler son gémissement quand sa langue se faufila entre ses lèvres. Sa main caressait tendrement son ventre à travers son T-shirt avant d'empoigner sa hanche et de plaquer son corps contre lui.

Les doigts de Felicity plongèrent dans ses cheveux, le taquinant et Oliver prit ses fesses en coupe, la hissant contre lui, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de ses hanches. Leurs bouches se détachèrent alors et leurs fronts s'unirent, leurs yeux se happant.

- On va avoir un enfant, souffla Felicity, n'osant encore y croire, ses doigts jouant dans les cheveux courts d'Oliver.

- On va avoir un enfant, répéta-t-il contre ses lèvres. Il faudrait fêter ça dignement, continua-t-il en souriant, ses mains longeant ses jambes douces jusqu'à disparaître sous le T-shirt.

- Bonne idée, approuva Felicity en l'embrassant tandis qu'Oliver passait à travers les rideaux.

Son rire éclata soudainement dans la chambre alors qu'elle rebondissait sur le lit, Oliver la rejoignant dans la seconde et reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

Il y avait encore plein de choses dont ils devaient parler comme révéler la vérité aux personnes qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux mais à cet instant, ils ne pensaient qu'à eux et à la célébration de la prochaine venue au monde de leur enfant.

**Appuyer sur le bouton ci-contre lol et dites-moi si ça vous a plu ou non. J'accepte tout!**

**A bientôt sur mon autre fic "Au premier regard"**

**Gros bisous**

**Titi**


End file.
